I'm Not Lying, I Do Promise
by ReplayedMelody
Summary: Daniela Karylle moves to La Push and meets Seth Clearwater. She finds out his secret and that he imprinted on her. Daniela and Seth are in love, but her life starts to change when she finds out one important secret about her. Will she understand?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Freshmeat

**A/N- **

**My first fanfiction that I am actually going to post here YAAAAY! I might have a lot of typos, and if I do…tell me pleasse! :) Hahahha, well…I hope you like ittt! REVIEW and you'll make my day!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: "I'm Freshmeat" (Daniela POV)**

I hate high school.

Yes, I do not like high school. It's been less than a month since I've been here, and I already hate it. You know why? I don't see my friends as often, grades matter now, and my boyfriend of three months broke up with me.

Well, technically I broke up with him. It was his fault! He kept hanging out with his ex-girlfriend. I know what you're thinking, but honestly, I really don't mind who Brian hangs out with. If he hangs out with his friends, or if he hangs out with his lady friends, it's fine by me. But Brian hanging out with his ex was bothering me. One of my friends told me that the girl still liked Brian.

That wasn't the only reason we're over. Brian's best friend was my ex-boyfriend, Andrew. It's pretty self-explanatory, actually. Andrew was- no, _is _a jerk and convinced his poor best friend to break up with me as soon as possible. How do I know these things? Am I a stalker? Oh, heck no. My friends are amateur spies. I'm totally just kidding. They just happen to be at places at the right time. Anyway, here I am hating high school even more because of the breakup.

I know; I'm young. I'm only fourteen. I've only dated two guys, and I promised myself to never date anyone else until I am eighteen. That's the rule my parents told me, anyway. Too bad I broke it twice, but you know what they say. "Rules were meant to be broken."

"Daniela," someone said.

I ignored whoever said that. I'm too busy ranting about my life inside my head.

"Daniela Karylle!" my AP Human Geography teacher yelled.

Yes, I'm a freshman in high school taking a college-leveled course class.

"Yes sir?" I asked, not knowing what he called my name for.

He replied in a softer tone, "Can you pass out those books to the class?"

I had to say yes; I had no choice.

People say I am a smart person. I don't really consider myself smart. I have terrible study habits, I procrastinate, and I got a seventy-one on my first test in this class. Mr. Gold, the teacher, said that getting a seventy-one is not that bad. It was better than the other grades in the class.

Being a student in all advance classes give you so much pressure. Everything is all about grades, especially when you have Asian parents. Don't get me wrong, my parents are the cool kind, and I love them. They just want me to do well in school, so I can go to a good college.

"Okay class. We are done for the day. You can hang out 'til the bell rings," Mr. Gold announced.

I didn't feel like talking; I am really tired.

"Hey Daniela. You okay?" the girl who sat across from me asked with worry on her face.

Before I had time to answer, the bell to end the school day rang. Boy, am I relieved! I am so tired. Tired does not even explain what I am feeling right now. While I'm doing my after-the-bell-rings routine, which means I have to go to the band-slash-orchestra room to get my violin, I see Brian, Andrew, and their "gang."

_Oh great_, I thought.

I need to go to my locker, take out my instrument, speed, not make eye contact, and I'm totally safe. I know I'm over reacting, but still. Yes, Brian and I are somewhat friends, but "being friends" with your ex-boyfriend will never work out.

After I got everything I needed, I quickly headed out the crowded room. No matter how hard I try to avoid an obstacle, it always has its way to get to me. So of course, I accidentally hit Brian with my instrument case while I was getting through this large crowd in the small hallway near the double doors in the band and orchestra room. To make sure that he didn't see me, I quickly took my glance away from him. With my luck, he didn't see me.

I finally made it out the double doors. Since I had a few minutes before my bus would leave, I stayed in the courtyard and tried to find someone who I can talk to.

Walking around different groups of people, I found someone decent I could talk to. It was my cousin Katie and her friends. Katie greeted me with a hug and introduced me to her friends. Out of Katie's friends, I only knew on of them, which was Marcella.

Marcella and I are friends, but we're not that close. I told her the things that happened between Brian and me, though. I didn't want to tell her, but she saw that I had been upset and asked me what had been happening recently.

"Hi Marcella!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Uhmm…hi Daniela," she said in a nervous tone.

Something isn't right. She's normally this chirpy little girl who makes everyone's day. Just to think of it, she wasn't this way when I saw her talking to one of Brian's friends. I even saw her laughing! Well, since I know that there was clearly something wrong I wanted to ask her if she was all right. It was the least I could do since she had always been so nice to me.

Right when I was about to ask her a specific question, I felt to large arms wrapped around my waist. I knew whose arms they were because I felt that same feeling of protection when I get scared. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't.

"Derek, let go of me before I bite your hand," I yelled.

"Geez, calm down sis!" he told me.

"Haha, but seriously let me go," I demanded.

Derek let go of his tight grip and said, "Sorry girls, I have to steal my little sister away from y'all. She's going to miss the bus."

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere after school right?"

"Nope, but hurry! Your bus is about to leave!"

"Derek, I'm young, not stupid. You know I hate riding the bus, so you're driving me home!"

"But I'm catching up with some frie-."

"You just sad you're not busy!" I pouted.

"I'm just kidding little sis. Okay, I'm driving. Bye girls! Bye Katie!" my brother smiled. Derek carried my instrument while we are walking towards his car. He is the sweetest brother ever, and I am so lucky. My brother is only two years older than me, which makes him in 11th grade. He's better than me at everything, I have to admit. Derek is in the cross-country and soccer team, while I am in regular PE. I suck at sports. He gets straight A's, while I have two B averages in my report card. Oh, did I mention that he is a chick magnet, popular, and yet he's a down-to-earth person? Yeah, he's pretty awesome. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. I'm just saying how great of a brother Derek is.

He and I have the same features. We both have dark-brown hair and eyes and tan skin. The one feature that makes us different is our height. He is 5'9 and, I am only 5'1 and a _half_.

I went inside Derek's car and waited for him. He started to back up from the parking lot and drove away from school. It takes us about fifteen minutes to reach the house. I've been really tired today. I didn't feel like speaking one word, so I just stared out the window as speeding cars pass by.

"Dan-dan, are you all right?" my brother asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Not really. Why do you as-," he cut me off before I even got a chance to finish my question.

"Oh no! You heard about Marcella and Brian didn't you?" he asked.

"No, what about them?" I asked but knew where this was leading to.

"I don't want you to be upset."

"It's okay; just tell me!"

"Either Brian was pressure to ask out Marcella to homecoming, or Marcella was pressure to say yes."

"Wow. Typical."

"Don't let them stress you out, Dan; they're not worth it."

Thinking about what my brother had said, I realized he was right. It's Brian's loss, not mine.

After a few small talks in the car, we finally pulled in the driveway. Derek told me to go inside and that he was going to carry my other things with him. He's such an awesome brother.

I went inside and looked for my parents. I couldn't find my dad, and my mom is asleep after twelve hours of work as a nurse last night. I'm pretty sure my dad is still at work, even though he is usually home before I am. I didn't want to bother my mother's slumber, so I just proceeded to walk upstairs in my room.

As I got inside my room, I automatically changed into my "inside" clothes (AKA plain shorts and t-shirt). I didn't even bother to turn on the TV. I just lied in bed thinking about many things.

I must've drifted to sleep instead of a nap because when I woke up, it was already 7:30 P.M. I went downstairs to greet my parents, but instead of seeing happy smiles from them, I saw my father crying. I seldom see my dad cry, and when he cries, I feel like crying too. All my worries from today is now gone. I focused on my dad; my family is the most important. My mom, Derek, and I gathered around my dad sobbing.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked my dad, almost crying myself.

"My boss fired me, and there's no way I can help your mother pay for the bills anymore," my father replied.

He works for a car company and sells cars to customers. He is a very good employee, and I have no idea why his boss would do such thing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I accidentally sold a car that he saved as a gift for his daughter's sixteenth birthday," he answered.

Derek, with fury, said, "What the..! He would have announced it to everybody, or he could have saved it where it cannot be touched!"

After my dad reassured us that everything will be all right, he told us to leave the room while he and mom discuss the problem. Derek and I went upstairs in the game room to play videogames.

An hour after I've been winning every race in Mario Kart against my brother, Mom called us to come down for a talk. Derek and I ran down the stairs and faced Mom and Dad in the dining table.

"Kids, we can't afford the house, the cars, and everything else if I'm the only one working," my mother started.

She then continued, "Your father and I think we should move near our old friend, Charlie Swan."

"Where's that, and who is he?" my brother asked.

Daddy answered, "It's in Forks, Washington. Charlie is my old friend back in high school. He introduced me to your mom during our senior year."

"And don't worry, we told him about it already. We're moving in two weeks. Your dad and I will be leaving next week to go buy a house in Washington," my mom announced to us.

I've wanted to tell my parents something, and I said it.

I said, "Are we really giving up and moving that fast? Or is there really another reason why we are moving?"

They did not answer. I even asked Derek. He did not know either. Something was up; I just knew it. For now, I guess I will just have to wait and find out after two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: High School Never Ends

**Chapter 2: "High School Never Ends" (Daniela POV)**

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing! Venetiangrl92 and Ever-Starr! :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Forks.

We did not live there. Instead, my parents chose to stay in a reservation called La Push.

It's been two days since we moved here, and Derek and I will start school tomorrow. Dang, high school…again. Hopefully, I'll learn to love it.

Honestly, I like it here in La Push. It's close to the beach, and it's refreshing. I am going to have to get used to this, though. I'm used to living my average-rich suburban life in Texas, and I need to manage my life in this peaceful, different place in Washington. I may like it here, but I don't like the cold climate. I'm really going to miss the sun rays that hit me everyday back in Texas.

"Derek, Danny! School tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep now," my mom told us.

I kissed my mom and dad's cheek and told them goodnight.

**….**

I woke up this morning to the sound of Derek's voice hollering at me to wake up.

"Ugh. Do you not have a snooze button?" I asked, covering my ears with my soft and fluffy stuffed pink dog.

"No, I don't. Now wake up!" Derek said.

I got up, went to my closet, and grabbed the outfit I picked out the night before. I'm a fashion freak, and I guess I'm obsessed with picking out outfits. Not all my clothes are in my closet yet since we haven't unpacked some of the other things.

After dressing up, I went to the bathroom. Fortunately, my brother and I have separate bathrooms. I don't think I could ever share one with him. In the bathroom, I washed my face, lotioned, and brushed my hair. I already showered the night before. I don't put on make up either because I think it is pointless. It takes away a person's natural beauty. I only put on lip gloss, though, to moisturize my lips.

After eating breakfast and brushing my teeth, my parents told Derek and I that they will be staying here and unpack everything that's left. They both are starting work tomorrow. My mom will be working as a nurse in Medical Center of Forks, and my dad would start working at a car company in Port Angeles.

I then hopped in Derek's car, and he drove us to school. We reached school five minutes later. La Push High is not that far away, and the school is definitely way smaller than our old school. Back in Texas, the high school was more than half a mile from one end to the other. La Push High was only as big as an elementary school back home.

After getting our schedules from the counselor's office, Derek and I went our separate ways to go to our classes. My first period was health in room D110. Since I was in the office during the first quarter of first period, I had to knock on the door of health class to avoid being rude. The teacher opened the door, checked my schedule, and gladly welcomed me to class.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher started. "Her name is Daniela- Daniela…Ka…how do you pronounce your last name dear?"

I replied with a shy smile on my face, "Karylle. Like KAH-REAL."

"Oh okay! Well, Miss Karylle please take that empty seat in front of Valerie," the teacher, Mr. Norman said.

I took the seat in front of Valerie who has long curly light brown hair with dark blonde highlights. She smiled as I dropped my backpack on the floor.

We had extra twenty minutes left of class because we finished our lesson early. Because I do not know anyone at all, I sat there quietly instead of my usual outgoing self.

"Hey there," someone from behind me said.

I turned around and realized it was Valerie, the curly-haired girl behind me.

"Hello," I smiled.

"I'm Valerie. Valerie Ahranna."

"Daniela."

"So you're new here, huh?"

"Yes, I'm from Texas."

"Well, I hope you like it here soon. It's a wonderful place. I lived here for eight years now," she informed me.

"Hmm, I'm starting to already."

"That's great! I felt like an outsider here first because half of the school's population is Quileute, but you'll get used to it."

I laughed with her, "Thanks for the heads up!"

I didn't even notice that until I looked around the class and saw that almost everyone had dark hair and tan skin.

"So, what's your next class?" she asked.

Looking at my schedule, I said, "I have orchestra next period then after that, I have human geography."

"We have the same third period, which means we'll have lunch together!" exclaimed Valerie.

Valerie was a really nice person, and I'm starting to like her. Who knows? Maybe we'll be best friends soon.

**…**

It's 11 A.M. now, and it's human geography time. I'll see Valerie there. Yes, I'm still taking this AP class. Upon entering the class, I met the teacher. I told him that I just moved here and handed him my class schedule. The teacher's name is Mr. Silvers. I heard from Valerie that he is a cool, easy-going teacher and helps you understand the objective in class. She says it is because he is only fourteen years older than us. Mr. Silvers told me to sit in any seat available. There were tables instead of desks, and four seats were in a table. Unfortunately, there was only one table left with an available seat. I sat next to a dark-haired tall guy who seemed very built. He has talking to his other buff friend at the next table.

Like my other teachers, Mr. Silvers introduced me to the class. Good thing he didn't make me stand; there really wasn't that much space between the table, the teacher's desk, and this buff guy next to me who was still talking.

The teacher lectured us a little bit about Europe and told us to work with the person beside us. In other words, our "elbow partner." He passed out the worksheets for us to work on, and I turned to look at my elbow partner.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwa-," he said gazing into my eyes.

I blushed. He had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile at him. I felt all my troubles off my chest and focused on him and him only.

I felt happy.

After a minute of staring, I heard his friends looking and whispering to each other.

_Wow, I must have looked like a dork,_ I thought.

With a small school like this, I'm pretty sure I will be rumored as the dorky new girl.

This is going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3: She Belongs With Me

**A/N – The reason why I'm updating really fast is because I already wrote down the story, and I just needed to type it. And thanks so much for the reviews….it means so much to me :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 3: "She Belongs With Me" (Seth POV)**

When Mr. Silvers gave us the worksheets, I turned to the new girl beside me.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwa-," I stopped, gazing into her dark brown eyes.

She is beautiful. She has the cutest smile ever. She even looks like an angel when she blushes. I felt drawn closer and closer to her every passing second. That's it. I have imprinted, and she is my world. I feel that from now on we will be together forever, and nothing can change that.

Brady and Collin must have noticed me staring at her and realized that I have imprinted. They started whispering to each other. Valerie, noticing me too asked her imprint, Brady, about what happened.

My girl suddenly looked away feeling upset. She must have thought that Brady and Collin are whispering bad things about her. Suddenly, I felt what she had felt, and a low growl escaped my mouth which was a sign to my friends to stop talking.

I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around.

I introduced myself properly this time saying, "Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater."

"Daniela Karylle," she smiled, shaking my hand, blushing.

We started working together on our worksheets, and I managed to have a few small talks with her. I learned that she's from Texas, and her family moved here because of financial problems. Also, she's a freshman just like Valerie. Not a lot of freshmen take human geography because it is an AP class. Daniela must be really smart. The majority of the class are sophomores like Brady and Collin and juniors like me. I also learned that she has a brother named Derek in my grade. Maybe he could be in one of my other classes.

"Daniela, I hope my friend isn't giving you a hard time," Valerie told Daniela, winking at me.

She laughed and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Dang! The most amazing laugh ever.

"By the way, do you want to sit by us at lunch today?" Val added.

_Please, please, please! _I thought.

"Sure! I have to text my brother first," she said.

_ Yay!_

The lunch bell rang. Valerie, Brady, Collin, and I walked outside to our lunch table while Daniela went to go talk to her brother. When we got settled, I took out my lunch. I was about to take a huge bite of my chicken until I was disturbed by the annoying glares of my friends.

"What? Can't a guy eat his chicken without being stared at?" I stated.

Brady was first and said, "Seth, we all know you imprinted on Daniela."

I smiled and thought about Daniela's gorgeous face, her voice, and everything about her.

"Just look at him! He makes it so obvious!" Collin pointed out, rudely interrupting my thoughts.

"I can't wait to tell the guys about her!" I exclaimed.

"Bro, heads up. They'll start fake gagging and test your temper f you think about your imprint too much," Brady said.

I laughed since I do that when I'm around imprinted freaks.

"Seth, why don't you invite Daniela to the bonfire this weekend?" Valerie suggested.

"That's not really a bad idea, but will she say yes?" I told her.

"Dude, do you know what you two looked like earlier?" Collin said. "She's going to say yes, I'm positive."

My worries were gone when Daniela sat beside me a few minutes later, and her brother, Derek sat next to her.

"Hey Valerie! Hey Seth!" she smiled. "This is my brother, Derek."

We all said "hey" to Derek.

Valerie said, "Daniela, I'm sorry that I haven't properly introduced my friends. This is Brady, my boyfriend. That's Collin, and you know Seth already."

"Hi Brady and Collin!" she greeted.

"Wow, Dan! It's not even fourth period yet, and you have friends already!" Derek asked sarcastically.

We all laughed. Daniela's happiness mattered to me. We then ate our lunch and talked about different things. Collin elbowed me, a sign to ask Daniela already.

"Daniela," I started, "we're having a bonfire this weekend, and do you and Derek wanna come?"

I was nervous. I bet she's going to say no. She looked at her brother for approval.

"Sure! I'd love to," she answered, "want to come too, Derek?"

"I'm sorry, Dan," Derek replied, "I can't because I have lots of homework already."

"Seriously?" she asked. "Wow. If you have this much homework on your first day, I bet there's a lot more coming!"

"No kidding," he replied. "Thanks Seth, but I can't go. Daniela would be glad to though!"

"You coming, Daniela?" I asked again.

"Of course!" she answered enthusiastically.

**….**

The day ended, and I decided to phase and run home. I thought I was alone until I heard a female voice inside my head.

_ Whoa! For real? Seth Clearwater imprinted! Aww, my little bro is finally a man!_

I could feel Leah's joy, but it's really annoying. I smiled and thought about my girl's gorgeous face.

_Seth! She's pretty, too! When will you tell the guys about this? _Leah asked.

_He doesn't have to; we're already here, _I heard Paul's voice in my head.

_Well, she's the best. I barely even know her, _I told them.

_The power of imprinting, _Jacob informed me.

_It's amazing! I invited her to the bonfire this weekend, by the way._

_ Oh, that's a great way to embarrass my little brother, _Leah snickered.

I rolled my eyes.

Well, there's something to look forward to this weekend!


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Me

**A/N: Thanks for following my stories and reviewing! :) So here's the 4****th**** chapter that I've been working on all week because I had sooo many homework. -_- Here ya' go!**

**Chapter 4: "Introducing Me" (Daniela POV)**

Finally, it's Friday! The best day of the week, and tomorrow, there's going to be a bonfire at First Beach. I'll be with Seth, which makes me happy. I asked my parents if I could go, and they said it was fine.

Today in first period, Valerie informed me that Billy Black, an old resident in La Push, will tell us legends in the bonfire. She warned me that it's scary, too.

"But don't worry, it gives you an excuse to cuddle up with Seth," she winked.

I told her about my crush on Seth the other day, and ever since, Valerie's been telling me that we'll have our moment this weekend.

Yeah, I doubt that. He probably only thinks of us as friends.

Now, it's eighth period-the last period of the day. I have journalism this period with Seth. I sat in a table with a seat across from him.

"Hey, Seth!" I greeted.

He grinned as if he was a child who got what he wanted for his birthday. "Hey! What's up?"

"Uhm…sitting down?" I told him as if it wasn't obvious enough. "You?"

"Because of that sarcastic remark, I'm writing, duh."

"Pssh, well then Mr. Copycastic!"

"Copy…castic? Really? Is that the best comeback you could ever think of?"

"No but it made you question it," I winked.

He looked at me, confused. I explained, "Copycastic is a combination of copycat and sarcastic. You know, I was being sarcastic and you copied…and you have no idea what I'm saying."

"Too bad. I do."

"Liar."

"Never. Never would I lie to you."

I rolled my eyes and punched Seth's shoulder lightly.

"I'm not lying though," he stated.

"Sure, you're not."

"Okay, class if you're done with your journal, take out that packet we're working, and we'll go over it in a second," the teacher, Mrs. LaReese told us.

Ignoring the teacher, Seth asked, "So anyway, Daniela, how was your day?"

"My day was fine. Thanks for asking," I told Seth. "I'm just super excited for tomorrow."

"Really? Enthusiastic much?"

I blushed. Well, that was embarrassing!

"Haha, I was just kidding," he started. "I'm excited too."

He held my hand while saying that. In an instant, I felt the warmth from his skin to mine.

"Oh my gosh, Seth!" I almost shouted, freaking out.

"What?" he asked like he didn't know.

"Are you sick?"

"Last time I checked, I am as healthy as a horse," he assured me. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're super hot!"

"Of course I'm hot!" he grinned in a cocky way.

"No, idiot, I meant your skin is hot!" I told Seth. "Gosh, you must be sick and just don't know it!"

Before Seth could explain to me what hap happened, Mrs. LaReese started talking about news article writing.

Class was pretty boring, and that was pretty much an hour of my life I will never get back. Seth offered to carry my things, but I declined because I can't just accept a chivalrous offer like that. Besides, I just met him! Seth and I walked out the room together and looked for Derek.

My brother and I told each other that we will always meet up in the parking lot after school. Seth is still with me (I don't know why, but I'm not complaining) and helped me look for Derek's Altima. I would have seen the car in a snap because of its green color. Instead, I saw the monotonous pattern of gray cars in the lot.

"Aw, where's Derek?" I pouted, talking to myself.

"Maybe he went home early?" Seth suggested. "You should text him."

_Derek! Where are u? D:_

A minute later, my phone vibrated. _I went home early for a doctor's appointment. I had to get my physical for soccer…. _

Well this sucks. _What should I do now? /=_

I waited, then…_Are you with Seth right now?_

_ Yes, why? :O _I texted.

_Just walk home with him to be safe. ;) I know you have a crush on him, so you're welcome! :D_

I made sure Seth didn't see that part of the text.

"I'm guessing you're walking home?" Seth asked.

"Yes," I informed him, "can you walk with me? I don't want to walk alone."

"Sure, no problem! I won't let you walk alone either. Besides, my sister is using the family truck, and I have to walk home too."

I smiled. This walk is going to be interesting. We walked the long way because I don't want to take the shortcut through the woods. Who knows what could be in there?

"So Daniela, what's your favorite color?"

"That was random. My favorite colors are purple and orange," I told him.

"Oh okay. I just wanted to start a conversation with you."

I smiled at his attempt.

"Why don't I just tell you things you don't know about me," I suggested.

I have no idea why, but I feel comfortable telling Seth about myself.

"Number one," I began, "my full name is Daniela Rylee Hermosa Karylle."

"Whoa! Long name," he said. "I like it; it's unique."

"I play the violin, piano, and ukulele," I told him another fact.

"You're talented," he stated. "I need to hear you play one day."

After that, I told him a few of my favorite things. It started from Bruno Mars as my favorite guy singer to my favorite animal, which is a wolf.

"Why wolf?" Seth questioned as we were getting closer to my house.

"Wolves because they symbolize love, freedom, family, and beauty," I answered thoughtfully.

"Interesting," he mumbled.

As we reached my house, I immediately spoke, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Seth! Thanks for walking home with me."

"You're welcome," he grinned, "and if you need help with anything, I'm always here."

I hugged him; he is such a sweet guy. I just want to go up and kiss him, but that'd be weird.

"Bye Seth," I waved as he walked home, "see you tomorrow!"

He looked back and smiled that pearly-white smile at me.

I opened the door to my house and came face to face with a suspicious parent standing in front of me. It was my mom.

"Danny," she started, "who was that?"

My mom was the smartest person I know, and if I lied to her she could detect the lie as if she had a radar. Besides, I don't think there's a reason to lie in this situation.

"Oh, that was Seth Clearwater," I mentioned to her.

"Good," she told me. "I thought you were hanging out with a guy so you could start dating."

_Good? What does she mean?_

"No, Mom," I assured her, "Seth was just -."

At the right moment, Derek came inside the house and said, "Seth's my new friend, Mom."

_Phew!_

Derek added, "I told Daniela to walk home with him while I got my physical for soccer."

I think my mother figured out that we weren't lying and left us alone.

"Thanks, Derek."

"Don't mention it, Dan-dan!"

"What'd you eat in school?" I asked my brother, eyeing his new figure.

"The normal lunch that I bring—nothing different," he answered. "Why?"

"Because you look like you have more muscles now like Seth, Brady, and Collin."

"Uhm, really?" he asked.

"Yes, no joke," I told him.

Just then, I overheard my mother on the phone with my dad saying, "Jeremy, I think it's time to tell them."

**A/N: Sooo, what'd you think of it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Some Explaining to Do

**A/N: Hey, guys! I apologize for the late update. I had a lot of school work again, and whenever I have free time, I write and write in class. I have to say THANK YOU! to the many people how added my story to their favorites and alerts! And thanks to my reviewers too! Everyone who read my story, y'all are the best. :) **

**Oh yeah! TAYLOR SWIFT'S **_**SPEAK NOW **_**came out. I'M SO HAPPY! :D**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: "Some Explaining to Do" (Seth POV)**

…**.**

It's Friday night, and I'm on patrol until three in the morning. Currently it is 10 P.M. I'm patrolling with Quil and Paul.

I'm lying here deep in the woods since everything is clear. I started to think about the talk Daniela and I had less than seven hours ago. She told me her favorite animal was a wolf.

_Really?_ Quil thought.

Yes_, and her real name is Daniela Rylee Hermosa Karylle,_ I added.

_Wait a minute,_ Quil paused. _Isn't 'Karylle' a Quileute last name?_

_ I dunno,_ Paul replied.

_Yes it is! _Quil exclaimed. _I remember Billy saying he has a cousin named Jeremy Karylle!_

_ But I don't think she's Quileute, though because she told me she's Filipino,_ I informed them. **(A/N: Filipino is a nationality…from the Philippines.)**

_Ever thought she could be half Quileute and half Filipino?_

_ Come to think of it, maybe she is._

_ Also, maybe her father's name is Jeremy,_ Paul added.

That could be true, too.

Suddenly, I smell something awful. There's that smell that made me…

_Vampires! _Quil thought.

At that moment, Quil howled loudly for the alpha AKA Sam Uley. After the whole "Renesmee" incident, we became one pack again. In less than sixty seconds, Sam and the rest of the pack appeared beside Quil, Paul, and me.

_Everyone! Spread out! I smell about ten vampires, and I swear they are up to no good,_ Sam ordered us.

We all went our separate ways to spread out. For some reason, it suddenly became quiet.

A little _too_ quiet.

I tried to be alert, but I can't smell anything either.

_Seth! Watch out!_ Jacob shouted inside my head.

When I turned around, I saw a vampire springing from the ground, tackling me. I tried to push him off of me, but he kept wrestling.

"Tell me where she is, boy!" the vampire said to me. I could see the bloody red color in his eyes.

I had no idea what this leech was talking about. Instinctively, I growled and bit off his arm.

_ Guys, help! _I thought.

_Sorry, Seth. We'll be there in a flash, but we have nine vampires being taken cared of at the moment,_ Sam answered.

The leech started shouting, "Tell me where she is!"

I growled again, out of annoyance.

"Stop growling at me, you stupid mutt! Where is the chosen one?"

_ Chosen one? _Leah thought.

_What's he talking about?_ Jacob asked.

Just then, the red-eyed vampire tackled me again, about to crush my front right leg. Embracing the pain about to come, I felt nothing. It turned out that the rest of the pack got the monster off of me and are trying to finish him off.

_Seth, you okay? _Collin asked.

_Yes, I'm all right,_ I thought.

After all the vampires' bodies were burned, I phased back. I quickly ran up to Sam and said, "Who is the chosen one?"

Sam shrugged, confused too. He told me that we'll ask Billy about it tomorrow.

"For now," he ordered, "get some rest. Jacob and I will stay out here on patrol."

Besides, it's 3 A.M. already.

…

"Seth."

I rolled over to the side of my tiny twin-sized bed.

"Seth!"

I ignored whoever said that. I'm still too tired.

"Boy, if you don't get up, I'm calling Daniela that you said you uninvited her to the bonfire."

Ugh, Leah is so….ugh.

"One," my sister started.

I didn't move.

"Two…"

I still didn't move a muscle.

"Thr-," she began, but I cut her off.

"Fine! I'm up!" I shouted at her.

She smirked.

"Why did you have to wake me up _this _early?" I asked Leah.

"Early?" my sister mocked. "It's freaking one in the afternoon!"

"For real?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, now get your tooshie out of the bed and change 'cause we're buying food for tonight!" she demanded.

I quickly changed into my white shirt and sweatpants.

When Leah and I reached the convenience store, we hopped off the truck and went inside. We don't really have a grocery store less than five miles here in La Push. The closest store we have here is this convenience store.

Inside, I grabbed four two-liter bottles of sodas, five bags of chips, and a beef jerky. Leah went to grab other necessities for the bonfire tonight. While my sister was doing that, I went to the candy aisle. I decided to grab some M&Ms. Finally, Leah was done, and we paid for our foods and drinks.

…**..**

"Yo' Seth!" Embry called, "when's Daniela coming?"

As if on cue, a green Altima pulled up near a tree leading to First Beach. A brown-haired girl hopped out the car, stretching. It seemed as if she was telling her brother "thank you."

I then replied to Embry, "There she is."

I waved at Daniela as she was walking and looking for someone to talk to.

"Hey, Clearwater!" she greeted.

"'Sup, Karylle?" I winked.

Daniela looked great today. She was wearing short orange sweatpants, a fitting white shirt, and white-gold shoes. She went to Valerie and Brady after she said "hey" to me. I saw Valerie whispering something to Daniela. It couldn't be heard by a human's ears, but if you have ears like mine, you can't help but eavesdrop.

"I have a feeling Seth will ask you out today," Valerie said.

"Yeah, right," Daniela responded.

"You've had a crush on Seth ever since you met him, and I'm pretty positive he likes you back," Valerie assured her.

"Clearwater!" a deep, manly voice shouted. It was Embry's. "Stop eavesdropping and help me set this up!"

I laughed. Embry is quite funny. I helped Embry with getting twigs and branches for the fire. After helping him, Daniela finished her conversation with Valerie.

I jogged up to her and said, "Daniela, let me introduce you to my friends."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the circle of my friends, plus Billy and my mother. They all welcomed Daniela with a warm smile. I started introducing them to her.

"That's my sister, Leah," I began, "and she can be a real female dog sometimes."

I mentally grinned at what I just said.

"Literally," I heard Leah mutter.

"And that's Sam and Emily," I pointed. "That's Paul and Rachel. Rachel is Jacob's sister, and he's that big tan guy over there with Nessie, who just turned ten."

Daniela greeted them.

"And that's Jared, Kim, Embry. Of course you know Collin, Brady, and Valerie. Over there is Quil and Claire."

"Aww, Claire is so cute!" she complimented.

Little three-year-old Claire jumped off Quil's lap and ran up to Daniela.

"I'm Cwaire!" she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

Daniela picked up Claire from the ground and answered, "My name is Daniela Karylle, and you are such an adorable little girl!"

Claire pouted, "I am not wittle! Qwil said I am a big girl!"

Everyone laughed at her response.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie," Daniela apologized.

"It's okay," Claire giggled. "I wike you! Hey, Qwil! I wike Daniella!"

Quil smiled at little Claire.

"Daniela, are you an impwint too?" she asked.

Everyone fell silent. Quil coughed loudly.

"Imprint?" Daniela questioned. "Like leaving a mark on something?"

Claire shrugged and at the right moment my mom said, "Seth! Why don't you introduce Daniela to the rest of us here."

I blushed. "Oh yeah, that's my mom, Sue, and that's Billy Black."

She waved at them.

"Daniela…Karylle, is that really you?" Billy asked.

"Huh?" Daniela looked at me, confused.

Oh boy. There's going to be some explaining to do later.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Misunderstandings

**A/N: Guys! I'm sorry I have all these author's notes on every chapter. I just wanted to apologize, again. I blame all my homework in school. I just didn't have time to type the chapters, but I really do write the chapters when I have free time. ANNND I wrote this chapter and chapter 7 already! YAAAY! I just need to type chapter 7. Then the world will be round again. WHOO! Okay, I must shut up in order for my readers to read the love story of Seth Clearwater and Daniela Rylee Hermosa Karylle. :)**

**P.S. I really love typing Daniela's full name. xD**

**-okay, shutting up now. **

…**..**

**Chapter 6: "Little Misunderstandings" (Daniela POV)**

"Daniela…Karylle is that really you?" Billy Black asked, looking at me with a hint of joy in his voice.

I've met this elderly man just now, and yet he looked at me as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Billy then back at Seth.

Seth coughed loudly.

A little_ too _loudly if you ask me.

It was obvious that he was hiding something from me. Billy looked at Seth with a shocked look, and I saw him mouthing something to Seth.

I read his lips asking, "She doesn't know?"

Seth shook his head.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, his eyes were at Billy's direction and said, "I planned on telling her tonight."

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

He didn't answer me, but Billy did.

"Daniela, do you know who I am?" he asked.

I nodded, "You're Billy Black, sir."

"Yes," he laughed. "It's me- your uncle!"

"Uncle?"

"I know you've never met me before, but I'm sure your dad has mentioned me a few times, am I right?"

I have no idea what this man was talking about, so I shook my head. Even Seth had a look of confusion. Not just Seth; it was everybody else.

The tall, tan, buff guy (as if every guy here isn't like that?) spoke. I believe his name is Jacob.

"Daniela's my cousin?" he looked at Billy. I'm guessing Billy's his father.

"I can't believe it," Billy murmured. "All these years, her father never mentioned me."

Okay, so I move here and meet all these people. What are the chances that some of them- maybe all of them could be related to me?

"Daniela, your dad is my cousin," Billy informed me.

This isn't possible, though. I'm Filipino. Both my parents are Asian. I knew my parents met here in the U.S. My mother told me stories about her childhood in the Philippines. My father…well, he never actually mentioned that many stories about his childhood there. He only told me he used to live in the Philippines.

_ Wait a minute._

"Used to live there" and "born there" are two _very_ different things.

And then it hit me.

My father is Quileute.

He probably never lived in the Philippines, and I've been lied to all these years. I'm guessing my father was hiding something to protect me. Who knows?

"My dad's Quileute?" I questioned him.

Billy nodded.

I didn't know what else to say.

"Then why did you make such a big deal saying that my father has never mentioned you?"

"Because there's more to being Quileute."

"More?"

"You might want to ask your father about his family history when you get home," he told me.

"Can't I know now?"

"All I know is that when things got a little crazy here in La Push, he moved away, went to college, and married Maria Lynn Hermosa."

_My mother_.

My inquisitive self asked, "What do you mean by 'crazy'?"

Before Billy could reply, Seth cut in and said, "It's okay, Billy. I'll take it from here."

Billy nodded at him, and everyone was still silent.

Seth held my hand, and led us, walking along the shore. While we left the group, I felt everyone's eyes on us. It made me feel kind of self-conscious, but with Seth holding my hand, I felt like there was nothing to worry about.

"Daniela," he started, "what do you think of being half-Quileute?"

"It's cool, I guess," I smiled. "I mean, I'm still just me."

"You know Jacob is technically sort-of somewhat your cousin now right?" he said.

"I guess."

"You're Rachel and Rebecca's cousin, too."

I met Rachel, Jacob's sister, earlier, but who's Rebecca?

"Rebec—Becky, is Rachel's twin."

Ah, understood.

"Oh, and did you know that this beach is-," Seth said, but I didn't let him finish.

"Seth, you're obviously trying to mask what you're going to say," I told him. "I just want to know what Mr. Black meant by 'crazy'?"

He sighed and got to the point, "We Quileutes have a secret."

I waited for him to continue.

"What do you think about mythical creatures, like vampires and werewolves?"

I thought about it. I wonder why he's asking me this. Maybe, it's what Billy meant about the "crazy" things happening in La Push.

So of course, I assumed, "Are you telling me that y'all are vampires?"

He didn't answer, just started laughing.

"You know, you're smart," he said, "but I would have to say your conclusion is wrong."

We stopped walking, and I started kicking small amounts of sand.

"You're close though," Seth told me, "except we're not vampires."

"Huh?"

"We're werewolves—shape shifters, to be exact."

To avoid more confusion, Seth told me a Quileute legend. I learned about Quileutes who shape shift into wolves all because of the first vampire who invaded the reservation many years ago. The chief leader fought the vampire, but he was hopeless. His "third wife" sacrificed herself just so the vampire would get distracted, and the chief would have time to attack him. Long story short: young Quileute boys eventually turn into werewolves when vampires were around.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I am one?" Seth questioned.

"Hmm," I began, still having double thoughts, "who else are werewolves?"

"Pretty much every tall, tan, muscular, young guy I introduced to you earlier plus my sister, Leah."

"A girl wolf?"

"Yeah," he said flatly.

I wanted an explanation, though.

"It's a long story, Daniela," he said, "but to be honest, I don't really know why."

I nodded, understanding.

"Since you told me that you guys turn into wolves because of vampires, are there…vampires…around?" I asked, a little frightened.

I guess my facial expression was obvious enough to give away what I was feeling because Seth pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah," he said after pulling me away, rubbing his neck with one hand.

I gulped, a little unnecessary.

"But don't worry, we're designed to kill them."

"Cocky much?" I laughed.

"I'm just saying," he said, looking down at me.

"All right."

"The only reason the older guys phased into wolves is because of the Cullens."

"Who're they?"

Seth explained to me that the Cullens were their friends. Well, his and Jacob's friends. They were the vampires that lived in an enormous glass mansion deep in the forest of Forks. He told me about a human girl named Bella. She married Edward Cullen. Because of the several vampires visiting the wedding, the other young Quileute boys, including Seth, started phasing. After that, Edward and Bella did the "big bad bang in the boogie" as Seth put it, and as a result, Bella got pregnant. She gave birth to a half-vampire, half-human hybrid named Renesmee, also known as Nessie. He told me that when Nessie was born, the Volturi wanted to kill her only because she wasn't one of _them_. They all fought for Renesmee's safety, and they won. Nessie was safe and allowed to live a normal life…sort of.

"Oh my gosh!" I freaked. "You're okay now, right?"

"Do I look like I'm hurt?" he smiled, sarcastically.

I smiled back and asked, "You don't mean the Nessie with Jacob, right?"

"Oh, it's her."

Instead of letting me ask, he continued telling me the story. He told me the history of Jacob Black, my newfound cousin, and Bella Swan…now a Cullen, the human girl who broke my cousin's heart.

"So when Nessie was born, Jake wanted to kill her," Seth said.

I gasped.

He continued, "But when he finally saw and gazed into the baby's eyes, he felt that she was his world from now on."

…Awkward.

"That's kind of creepy," I told him, slowly, shivering at that thought. "Pedo-like."

Seth laughed, "Which is why I should explain to you what imprinting is."

"Claire mentioned that earlier, and everyone fell silent," I pointed out. "What is it?"

He paused, then said, "It's pretty much love at first sight."

I nodded.

"Only, for us wolves, it's more like finally meeting your soul mate. You'll love everything about them. They're just your world. All you care about is their happiness. You know what they're feeling, and imprinting is just great!" he said, smiling.

"Oh" was all I said.

"It's great!" he repeated.

I sat down on the sand, and Seth mimicked me.

"Why that look on your face?" he asked.

"What look?" I said defensively.

"Don't frown," he told me. "It ruins your beautiful face, you know."

I blushed.

"But seriously, Daniela. Why were you frowning?"

I only shrugged.

"I can tell there's a reason."

"It sounds like you found your soul mate already," I frowned again.

"It's true," he grinned. "You're frowning again."

I had no choice but to admit something to him.

"It's just that, I _really_ like you," I finally replied.

"Friend 'like' or like 'like'?" asked Seth.

"Well," I paused, "like 'like'."

"So you're pretty much saying you're upset that I imprinted, and you're jealous of her," he clarified.

"Yes," I looked down, blushing.

"There's no reason to be," he said.

I looked up, only to see Seth's big award-winning smile again.

"Because it's you."

…

**Soooo..what'd you think? Like it? Love it? REVIEW! Because it makes me happy. :D I don't care if you anonymously review. I just wanna know what y'all think of it. It makes me jump up and down when I open my email from fanfiction saying that you added this story to your alerts or you favorited or you reviewed. :D Ahh, I'm crazy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Inquisitive

**Chapter 7: "Inquisitive" (Daniela POV)**

"Me?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

"Yes," he said, holding my hand, "you."

There was so much to take in: being Quileute, werewolves, vampires, and imprinting. I'm still not even sure if I believe all of this.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Seth worried.

"I don't know, Seth," I shrugged. "If you were really a werewolf…"

I paused, gulping, while he waited for me to finish.

"Will you show me?"

"It's complicated, Daniela."

"How?" I asked, not looking at him.

He lifted up my chin with his index finger and explained, "We wolves phase when we lose our temper, and I don't want to risk hurting you like Sam did to Emily."

I looked down at the sand and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Seth explained to me that Sam had once lost his temper with Emily around. She was dangerously close to an irritated and livid wolf. As a result, she now has a long scar on the side of her face. Seth told me that he does not want that to happen to me, and I nodded in understanding. He said to me that it is easier for him to phase now than the first time.

"When did you first phase?" I asked.

"When I was just a year older than you," answered Seth.

"Fifteen?"

He nodded and retold me the story about how many of them started shape-shifting at a young age because of the several vampires who stayed at the Cullen residence.

"Collin phased when he was thirteen," he said, "and Brady did when he was fourteen."

"Speaking of Brady, he imprinted on Valerie right?" I asked, grinning.

"Yup!" he answered.

"Who else imprinted?"

"Well there's Jake and Nessie, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, me and you," he said, choosing to speak the last part slowly.

I blushed then asked another question, "So Collin, your sister, and uhm…I forgot his name…uh…Embry, I think, they haven't imprinted yet?"

"No, but I hope they do soon," he told me. "Especially my sister."

"And why is that?"

"It all started with the high school sweethearts, Leah and Sam," he began.

I love listening to these stories.

"It's a long story, but I'll cut to the chase," Seth said. "Sam and Leah were in love five years ago. When our cousin, Emily, came over for a visit, Leah introduced her to Sam. He was the first one out of our generation to phase, and of course, when he saw my cousin, he imprinted on her. It broke my sister's heart."

I gasped, feeling sympathetic for Leah.

"I know. My sister was miserable for years," Seth said, "but she's a little better now."

"That's good," I smiled.

Seth and I paused for a few minutes looking into the sea.

I asked him if werewolves have different qualities than humans.

"Yeah," he replied. "Our body heat."

I stared at him curiously.

"Daniela, you just didn't notice," he smiled at me. "It's Washington in November, forty-five degrees, and you don't have a jacket. Have you noticed that you're not cold?"

I laughed, "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't mention it."

"What else?" I asked.

"Well, we read and feel each others thoughts when we're in our wolf form."

"That means you hear your sister's thoughts!"

Seth nodded, "Creepy, I know."

We both chuckled.

"Is being tall and muscular part of being a wolf too?"

"Yep," he said, popping the _p_.

_Mmm, six pack. _I mentally grinned.

"Anything else you want to know?" he inquired, not looking at me but looking at the endless waves of water.

I shook my head and replied, "But I think I believe you now."

"Good," he beamed.

He stood up and offered his hand to me. I gladly accepted and stood up also. Seth and I were slowly walking back to the bonfire where everybody was. It was somewhat awkward because I knew he wanted to hold my hand. I don't even know what we were supposed to be right now. Friends or more than friends? I really don't know. Instead of making him make the first move, I took his hand and intertwined my tiny fingers with his. I swear, I saw him smile from my peripheral vision.

"Hey, Seth?" I called, my steps fading into a stop.

"Yes?" he answered, stopping too.

"Should I be scared of you?"

All he did was grin and brought his right hand up to touch my cheek.

I didn't buy it, and I knew he saw it in my facial expression.

"Daniela Rylee Hermosa Karylle," he announced.

It gave my stomach butterflies when he said my full name because no one ever says my full name except my parents when I'm in huge trouble.

He continued, "You could be scared of me if you choose, but there's no reason for you to. I'll protect you with my whole life. I would die for you, I would do anything for you, and I will be there if you need a shoulder to cry on. I'll be here for you. Promise."

"You're lying right?" I asked, in full shock at what he just told me. That was pretty deep for a guy I've only known for a week.

"I'm not lying, I do promise," he stated with no hint of fib in his face and his voice.

_That's when I realized he was telling the truth._

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I wrapped my arms around Seth's waist. He hugged me back. I felt protected from any danger or harm. It was like that same feeling of protection from my brother, Derek. Only this was a little different. _Because sparks flew._

Seth and I continued walking on the sand towards his family and friends. We held hands again. We both smiled again. When we reached the others, I saw the looks of joy in their faces. I bet they've been waiting for me to find out about their secret.

"Oh, and Daniela?" Seth added.

"Mhm?"

"Only certain people can find out about this secret," he told me.

"Define 'certain people'," I said.

"Imprints and families of wolves…so keep it a secret, okay?"

"Promise," I simply answered even though I'm bad at keeping secrets. Though I am sure I could keep this one.

"You gotta pinky promise," he said.

"Really, Seth?" I chuckled. "Aren't you a little too old to pinky promise?"

"Pssh, no," he scoffed. "Now pinky pwomise, pwease Danwela?"

"Aw, a guy with a sensitive side," I sarcastically said.

He pouted. In a cute way, of course.

I gave in and linked my pinky with his. Seth grinned ear to ear and hugged me again.

"You're the best," he said as he put his face the top of my hair. "You smell good, by the way."

I smirked, "Oh I forgot. You're a dog. Dogs have good noses."

He laughed with me, so did everybody else.

Seth was now sitting on a tree stump, while I was standing beside him. He offered me to sit down but I refused. Everyone went back to their conversations except little Claire who was holding Quil's thumb, dragging him to us. Claire raised both her hands up for me to carry her while Quil did some weird handshake with Seth. I think it's a guy thing.

"Did you know Quil is my best fwend?" Claire informed.

"Aw, that's great!" I told her.

Weird. I thought Quil imprinted on her. Isn't it an 'I found my soulmate' thing?

I shot Seth a questionable look, but he only said, "I'll explain to you later," and I nodded.

He and Quil seemed to have a funny conversation considering that they both laughed every time I turned to look at Seth. Claire was such a talkative child, by the way. She talked about how she'll start pre-school when she turns four and how she's really excited. After ten minutes of cute little Claire talking about her life, she started yawning. I patted her back and told her she could sleep in my arms. I sat on the tree stump where Seth sat earlier, and before I could even sit down comfortably, Claire was asleep. Quil noticed, apologized and took the sleeping little girl from my arms. The way he carried Claire was so sweet. Any person could tell that he cared and loved her.

"Hey, guys!" I heard Collin greet.

We both greeted him back.

"Do you _really_ believe that we are werewolves?" Collin asked me.

Everyone stopped talking and waited for my answer. All eyes were on me.

"Yes, I do believe y'all," I proudly announced.

They all smiled at me, except for Collin. He laughed.

"Y'all? Texas much? Why can't you just say 'you all'?" he mocked.

I looked down, embarrassed.

Leah punched Collin's shoulder, and the guys shot him a look. He grimaced.

"Don't be such an ass, gosh," Seth said angrily.

I rubbed Seth's shoulder and told him it was okay.

Collin apologized.

Billy Black, or Uncle Billy coughed loudly and said, "Daniela, during bonfires, I normally tell the Quileute legends, but since Seth told you about it already, I guess I could save my breath for today. I'm glad you know about us now."

"Me too," I said, hugging Uncle Billy.

"Well, Sue will drive me home, so you kids have fun!"

"We will!" Jacob assured his dad.

When Seth's mom and Billy left us, we all started eating. I grabbed some chips and put them on a disposable plate with dip. It was pretty much what most of us girls ate. The guys- well, they ate more than an adolescent boy with very high metabolism. Another fact I learned about werewolves.

Seth was sitting on the sand, and I went over to sit by him.

"Don't call Collin an…ass," I said, hesitating the last word.

"Why?" he whined. "He made fun of you."

"I know," I said, "but that doesn't give you an excuse to call him that."

"An ass?"

I punched his arm for saying that crude word again. It didn't really benefit me. It only made my fist a little sore. Seth apologized for that.

"Really, though. Out of the words from the Seth Clearwater Dictionary, Seth Clearwater uses the vulgar ones?"

I heard Quil, Paul, and Embry snicker and looked at Seth in a scolding, humorous way.

"Like there is such dictionary! He probably doesn't even know what vulgar means!" Paul shouted to us.

"How did he-?"

"Super hearing," Seth told me.

Paul winked at me and chuckled.

I saw Jacob walk over to us with ten-year-old Nessie holding his hand. Which reminded me: I need to ask Seth about the whole weird imprinting thing again later.

"Hello, cousin I just found out about!" Jacob greeted.

"Hey, cousin who knows my name but chooses not to say it, so I'm just gonna do the same thing," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Ah, sense of humor," said Jacob. "I think I'm going to like you cous—Daniela."

"Why thank you, cous—Jacob."

"Please, you can call me Jake."

I saw Nessie biting her lip, holding her laugh.

"Hi there, Nessie!" I said.

She smiled at me. This young girl was so beautiful. She has golden-brown curls flowing down to her shoulders, golden eyes like honey, and a face with gorgeous features. I almost forgot she was part vampire. Are vampires this beautiful?

Nessie must have noticed me staring at her because she notified me, "You probably know what I am by now, but don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Shaking my head, I commented, "I know; I believe you. I was just thinking that you are such a beautiful young girl!"

She blushed and thanked me.

"You're welcome!"

She touched my cheek, and suddenly, I saw a vivid visualization of Seth and me lying down on the sand on a bright sunny day at the beach. He looked at me, full of love in his eyes. Unexpectedly, Seth's face was a few inches from mine. I was ready to close the gap then…it faded away, back to Nessie's smiling face.

"How'd you do that?" I asked her, amazed.

"What did Nessie show you?" Seth asked.

Ignoring Seth's question, Jacob answered mine instead of Nessie, "She has a gift."

He explained to me how most vampires have different talents.

"You should meet my family one day," Nessie said to me.

"I'd love to!"

"Awesome! And don't worry, my family is decent."

"Noooo they are not!" I heard Paul yell out of nowhere.

I looked at Seth and said, "Oh right. I forgot. Super hearing."

"Naw. Paul is just a freaking eavesdropper!" Seth said, yelling the last part.

We all laughed at that remark.

"Anyway, Daniela," Jacob said, "if you ever want to visit Dad and I, which is probably never because you'll probably only want be there to see Seth, you can always bust through our door."

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed, "and busting through your door would totally _not _ruin my head."

"You know what I mean," Jacob winked.

"I know, Jake."

"Or you can always go to Sam and Emily's house," Seth added. "They have more food, and that's usually where you can find us."

I smiled at their welcoming invitation.

Now that I think of it, I've been smiling a lot tonight.

But that's all right. I'm starting to love this new family.

…

**A/N: What did **_**y'all**_** think of it? I just wanted to show you guys what it was like to be welcomed in a family of werewolves from my imagination. ^^ I know you want it to be Seth's POV now, so…next chapter will be Seth Clearwater POV. Don't be sad. Be glad. :D REVIEW, please! Btw, in the beginning it was technically October and still supposed to be October now, but I changed it to November. I hope you don't mind the slight change. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Jeremy and Maria Lynn

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) I'm really sorry for the **_**very late**_** update. Since it's Christmas, here is my present for y'all. It's a long chapter, so I hope you won't mind!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 8: "Jeremy and Maria Lynn" (Seth POV)**

I was walking Daniela home. She assured her parents that she'll be fine walking home because she'll be walking home with me.

"Honestly, I didn't expect that you would be related to Jacob," I randomly said while walking. "He's like an older brother to me."

"Me neither," she said, "and I gotta ask my dad about this because he never mentioned this to me."

We avoided the woods while walking home again. The last thing I wanted to happen was for vampire nomads roaming while Daniela as there. She's probably had enough for today.

She asked me how imprinting worked on Claire and Nessie.

"It's just that they seemed a little too young to fall in love," she said.

"And you're not?" I said to her, raising an eyebrow also pointing out the fact that she was only fourteen.

"I am," she said, "but I think I'm old enough to handle falling in love."

I answered her question by telling her that we, werewolves that imprinted, can be anything our imprint wants us to be: a brother, a best friend, or a lover. I told her that in Claire's case, Quil is like a brother to her, while Jacob is like a best friend to Nessie.

"Okay, I get it," Daniela said.

"Speaking of im-imprinting," I stuttered, "do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?"

She did not answer; I'm getting nervous.

"Seth, I'd love to, but…," she paused.

"But what?"

"I'm not allowed to date."

"Really?" I questioned, giving her a look. She was too beautiful to have never dated any guy at all_ even_ if she wasn't allowed to date.

"To be honest, I've dated two guys and kept it a secret. I promised myself that I won't do it anymore because my parents might find out one day, and then I'll break their trust. I just couldn't risk it."

I let her continue, "They never found out, but I think I should ask for permission first if I want to go out with you."

"But do you _want_ to go out with me, though?" I asked.

"You have to ask?" she said sarcastically. "Of course, I do!"

"Okay," I told her. "I'll go ask your parents for permission then!"

"Nooooooo," she said a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

Daniela warned me that her parents were strict. They're awesome but strict. I told her not to worry about though. If Seth Clearwater can handle vampires, he can handle parents. _I think. _She kept telling me how she should just handle this herself, but I told her I will be with her no matter what. She finally gave in.

"But Seth, I'm actually just scared _for _you," Daniela told me. "I'm fine. I know you're all tough and everything, but my dad can be very intimidating. My mom can be understanding but _not _Daddy."

I nodded and intertwined my fingers with hers as we were walking until we were approximately twenty feet away from her house. I wanted to play it safe and didn't want to give her parents the wrong first impression.

"You know," I said, "I hope your parents like me and that I don't screw this up."

She laughed, "I hope you do not screw this up either because I'll have to date you when I turn eighteen."

"I'll try to be decent."

"Don't worry," she assured me, "I _know_ you'll be decent."

"Hopefully."

Daniela and I were at her front porch now. She rang the doorbell, and Derek opened the door. He looked slightly different for the last time I saw him. He looked a little more muscular. Either this happened because of his soccer training, or he is about to turn into one of _us_. They really are part Quileute. Oh boy, I have to watch out for Daniela when Derek accidentally loses his temper. I also need to be aware that there'd be vampires around if he _does _phase.

"Thanks for walking Daniela home, Seth," Derek said, shaking my hand.

"No problem," I said. "Are your parents home?"

Before Derek could answer, a tall, tan figure came up to the door. He was a middle aged man with the features of a typical Quileute. It must be Daniela and Derek's father.

"Yes, I'm here," he said, shaking my hand. "Can I help you, young man?"

I told him that I needed to ask him a question. Instead of letting me explain out on their porch, Daniela's father invited me inside their warm, cozy house. The house looked like any average La Push house, but the inside was big—a better hangout spot for the pack. I sat by myself on the loveseat, while Daniela and her father sat on the bigger couch. Derek was in the kitchen getting a drink for me.

"Daddy, this is Seth," Daniela introduced.

Mr. Karylle smiled nicely and said, "Nice to meet you, Seth…?"

"Clearwater. Seth Clearwater, sir," I finished.

"He walked Daniela home," Derek explained, coming back, giving me a glass of water then sat on the edge of the big couch.

Their father thanked me.

"Don't mention it," I said.

As I was about to ask permission, Daniela suddenly blurted out, "Dad, I know you're Quileute!"

Shocked by this irrelevant remark, Mr. Karylle quickly denied it, "No, I am not."

"Yes, you are, and Mr. Billy Black is your cousin," she said.

Mr. Karylle shot me a look. _Aw, crap_. _So much for the good first impression thing._ He then shook his head and mumbled something quietly—no one could hear but me. "Bonfires," he said.

I was about to say something to him until I heard lady-like footsteps coming down the stairs. There came out a short woman with almond-shaped eyes, jet-black wavy hair flowing just beneath the shoulders, and the optimistic attitude of a happy-go-lucky teenager.

"Hey, Mom," Daniela greeted.

Mrs. Karylle smiled at her two children and waved at me.

"Jeremy, she knows now," she told her husband. "You might as well explain to her and Derek."

Mr. Karylle agreed with his wife. Before he could explain, Derek asked, "Why are you here again, Seth?"

"Shut up, Derek! Let Dad explain first then Seth will tell you why he's here," Daniela demanded.

Wow, she must _really _be nervous if she acted that way to her older brother. Derek raised both his hands up as if accepting defeat. I listened as Mr. Karylle explained to both his children about his family background. Daniela's brother tried to keep up with the conversation as she told her father the new details she learned at the bonfire tonight. She told everything but the werewolf secret.

"We actually have a confession," her mom admitted. "The reason why we moved here isn't because your father lost his job. He resigned, so he can come back to his hometown. Well, _our_ hometown."

Mr. Karylle continued for his wife, "We lied to you guys about Charlie being our close friend. He wasn't the other reason why we specifically chose to live here in Washington. To be honest, I only knew Charlie from my high school fishing trips with Billy. I wanted to come back because I want you kids to experience what my life was like at your age. You'll have a lot of close friends you can trust."

Daniela and Derek both nodded in understanding. Daniela asked if he and her mother really met here in Washington during their high school years.

"Yes," her father replied. "She and I knew each other in our freshman year, actually. Then when we were seniors, she and I both started dating."

Daniela smiled in admiration, but Derek was still keeping up with the new information. I thought they almost forgot I was there listening to their story the whole time until Mrs. Karylle said, "Seth, I know your mother, by the way."

I looked up at her with a questionable look written on my face.

"Sue and I were best friends in high school. She was two years older than me," she answered.

"I remember Sue! You two were inseparable! She has a son?" Daniela's father asked.

Mrs. Karylle replied, "Yes."

"How did you know?"

His wife rolled her eyes at him and replied, "We were inseparable, remember? Best friends write to each other, and when I was a sophomore in college, Sue told me that she got engaged to Harry Clearwater. She also wrote to me when Seth and his sister, Leah, were born. After that, I don't know what happened. I guess we just went our separate ways, but I never forgot Sue."

I smiled as she talked about my mother, and I swear I could see Daniela smirk as to prove to me that even _I_ learned something new today.

"So how's your mother doing lately, Seth?" Mrs. Karylle asked politely.

I told her that she's been doing great after a year of my father's death. I even added that she was spending quite a lot of time at Charlie's.

Mrs. Karylle said, "I'm sorry about your father, Seth, but that's amazing how your mother has been doing great!"

I saw Derek leave the room as he came to a conclusion that the "family background" conversation ended. Hoping he would forget to ask the reason for my presence in their house, I was wrong. He skipped back downstairs and questioned, "Why were you here again, Seth?"

Daniela was fidgeting nervously, and I gave her a look of concern. She shot me back a warning look.

Before I could answer Derek, Mr. Karylle said, "It's okay, son, Seth can tell me while I drive him home. It's getting late now. Let me just go get my keys."

After that, Derek let it go, said his goodbye to me and walked back upstairs. Mr. Karylle left to get his keys and his wife told me to send regards to my family from her then and just email her then went to get something from their bedroom. That left Daniela and me alone in the living room for the next minute or so. She hugged me and told me to be careful.

"Don't let Daddy intimidate you once you ask him, okay?" she said, full of concern for me.

"I'll try not to," I said while patting her head.

Her father emerged from the room with his keys and an envelope. He said, "Seth, here's a letter from my wife to your mom. She added that this letter is for your mother's eyes only."

"If you open the letter, Seth, you are never allowed in this house again!" I heard Mrs. Karylle shout.

I chuckled as Mr. Karylle rolled his eyes at his wife's remark. I said goodbye to Daniela then walked to their family car, got inside, shut the door, and put on the seatbelt. Mr. Karylle pulled out the driveway, and the five-minute journey began. There was an awkward silence for a few second, but he broke it.

"No," he said.

I was about to say something, but he explained, "I know you're going to ask me if you could date my daughter, and the answer is _no_."

Instead of asking why, I asked him how he knew I was about to ask that particular question.

"Because I knew you imprinted on her, Seth."

That was when I didn't talk for a moment and got really quiet, so he answered all the questions that were running through my head at that moment.

"First of all, Daniela wouldn't just blurt out a new discovery about her life. Second, I wanted you to stay inside the house the whole time listening to the whole story of my family background. Third, I could see you glance at my daughter every five seconds, and she does the same thing. Fourth, I could hear you two's conversation while I was in the room getting my keys. And last but not least, the reason why I know about imprinting is because I'm Quileute, I know about werewolves, hence the reason why I left this place eagerly after graduating high school."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking straight at the dark road. We were almost to my house.

"I had a fight with Daniela's mother when we were still dating in high school. It was a stupid fight, and I was so upset that I needed alone time and space to think it through."

I sat there silently as I waited for him to finish his story.

He took a deep breath, "So I went for a walk in the forest alone. I sat on a huge rock once I was far from human sight. I was only there for about, what? Two minutes? Until I hear something move. I looked back, I saw nothing, but when I turned around, there was a sturdy figure right in front of me. A vampire, yes, but of course I didn't know that he was one then. I thought he was just a lost walker."

"Then what happened?" I curiously asked.

"He told me straightforward that he was a vampire, and that he was going to suck the blood out of me also adding that it will hurt. I thought he was joking around until his hand lunged for my throat. At that moment, I was frightened but at the same time, angry. Angry at myself for walking in the woods by myself. Angry that if I hadn't had that idiotic fight with my girlfriend, this wouldn't have happened. Angry that this vampire was about to kill me, and I wasn't about to do something. I wanted to fight back, and I knew I had to. A life or death situation. All I felt was anger, I lost my temper, then suddenly, I phased."

I gasped inaudibly as Mr. Karylle stopped the car in front of my house. Instead of getting off, I sat there until he finished his story.

"The vampire got scared and ran off before I had the chance to destroy him. As he was running off, I heard him say, 'You will regret this.' I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. When I was finally calm, I phased back to my human form. I retraced the old Quileute legends, and I realized then that Old Quil's stories were true: about us being descendants from wolves and the cold-blooded ones were our enemies. I never told anybody about my wolf form except my cousin, Billy Black. He led everyone to believe that I left La Push with Maria Lynn, my girlfriend then but wife now, to go to a college in Texas and to live a better life. A year later, I gave him permission to tell everybody the real reason why I left La Push readily, even my parents."

"Do your parents still live here, sir?" I asked.

"No," he sighed, "my father passed away because of a heart attack, and my mother passed away of old age."

I nodded, opened the door, and thanked Mr. Karylle for the ride.

"Whoa, hold up there, Seth," he called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I…," he trailed off.

I just looked at him, waiting for his statement.

"I…give you permission to date Daniela," he told me.

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, but if you keep calling me 'sir', I might take it back," he laughed.

I laughed with him, "Thanks, Mr. Karylle!"

"You're very welcome, Seth."

"Oh, Mr. Karylle, I have one last question."

"Go ahead."

"Did you imprint on Daniela's mom?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes," he answered. "Yes, I did."

"I thought imprinting was kind of a 'love at first sight' thing?"

"It is," Mr. Karylle clarified. "It took me one look at Maria Lynn after I phased then it happened. I was already in love with her, so I apologized to her a day after our stupid fight. Long story short: when she opened the door, I saw her face, and at that moment, it felt like she was the reason for my living. She was…everything. I knew she felt it too because she immediately accepted my apology before I had even spoken one word to her."

I nodded and smiled at their sweet story.

"And you imprinting on my baby girl is the only reason why I allow you to date her. You two will be together forever, anyway, so I figured, what the heck? Just don't make little wolf puppies and turn my wife and I the world's youngest grandparents, okay?" Mr. Karylle chuckled. "I know how imprinting feels like, and if it was some goon trying to hit on my daughter, of course he can't date her."

"Yes, because Daniela is very special," I beamed.

"Very," he agreed. "By the way, she knows about the werewolf secret right?"

I nodded.

"Good. Just don't tell Derek," he told me.

"Why?"

"Because he's the only one in the family who doesn't know about the legends yet. I know he's eventually going to because he's looking a little different lately. I'll be careful that he doesn't lose his temper. I'll explain to him once he turns into a wolf."

"All right, goodnight, Mr. Karylle!" I said.

"Please, call me Mr. K! That's what the kids do nowadays, eh? Haha, goodnight, Seth! Don't forget to give Sue that letter!"

I waved to him then walked inside the house. Mr. Karylle wasn't as bad as I thought he would be.

"Mom?" I shouted. "Leah?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," my mother answered. "I think your sister is asleep."

I went to the kitchen and kissed my mother's cheek as she was washing dishes. I placed the letter from Mrs. Karylle on the kitchen counter.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A letter from Daniela's mom that's strictly for your eyes only," I answered her.

"And her mother is…?"

"Your best friend in high school?"

"Maria Lynn?" she asked. "Maria Lynn Hermosa?"

"You know she's a Karylle now, right?"

"Oh, right!" my mother exclaimed. "I knew she had a son; I just didn't know she had a daughter. Oh my goodness, and it's Daniela, your imprint! It all makes sense now! I need to have lunch with Maria Lynn some time! Ahhh! We're going to be in laws!"

"Whoa there, Mom. I just got the approval to date her from her dad. I don't want to think about marriage yet. We're too young, and besides, I will probably get killed by her dad…literally. In wolf form if he has to."

"Oh right. Billy's cousin, Jeremy Karylle. And sorry, sweetie, I was just excited!" she smiled. "How old is Daniela again?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh shoot, and he's sixteen. A two-year gap. Only ten more years," she mumbled, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Until what?"

"Oh, nothing," she giggled.

"Uh, all right, Mom," I said. "Well, I'm going to bed now, goodnight!"

"Night, Seth!"

I jogged upstairs and stopped by my sister's room. Leah was asleep, and I kissed her goodnight. I brushed my teeth after that, walked to my room, then lied on my tiny bed. I stared at the dark ceiling, thinking about my soon-to-be official girlfriend, Daniela Karylle—the most beautiful girl in the world. I almost drifted off to sleep until I heard my phone vibrate. I grabbed the phone off my nightstand only to see that it was a text message from a new number. Curious, I opened the text.

_Hey, Seth! :) It's Daniela! 3 I got ur # from Val. Daddy just told me that he gave u permission….so are we still on for that dinner date tomorrow night? :))_

I smiled at my girl's enthusiasm and texted back.

_Of course! How about a movie and a lunch date instead? It's Sunday and there's gonna be school the next day. I want you to get a good night's sleep. _

I waited for my phone to vibrate, Thirty seconds later, it did.

_Sure, Seth! :D I'd love to! You're so sweet 3 I can't wait. :)_

Oh, I can't wait either.

_ Pick you up 3, k?_

She replied, _Mmkay! Night, Seth! Sweet dreams :)_

You too, Daniela. 3

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Soooooooo, what do you think? Likkkke it? MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! :D Isn't Seth so sweet? ^_^ Review please? **


	9. Chapter 9: Baby

A/N: I bet you're tired of my excuses for not updating. I do have an excuse. I've been busy with schoolwork and crap. I honestly would update if I had so much free time. I'm really sorry though! But I worked hard on this chapter so you guys would like it! I have time to update right now because I had a snow day yesterday, today, and tomorrow. YES. I'M HAPPY but sad that we have to make it up….yuck. Anyway, be sure to review after you've read! :D

**-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 9: "Baby" (Seth POV)

_DING DONG!_

I waited outside Daniela's house until Derek opened the door.

"Hey, Seth!" he greeted. "Come in!"

I stepped inside and sat on their couch.

"Mom and Dad are both working, and Daniela has been getting ready for about an hour and a half now," Derek said, making the last part sound like he's shouting.

"Thirty minutes, excuse you," I heard Daniela shout back. "Hold on! I'm just fixing my hair."

Derek mouthed "sorry" to me and said, "Since my dad isn't here, I think it's my job to set some ground rules."

"All right," I said.

"Bring Daniela back home before nine o'clock, kay?"

I nodded, "Okay, is that it?"

He looked around, probably thinking of something else to say. He said, "Yeah, I guess that's pretty much it."

At that moment, Daniela walked downstairs looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, and over-the-knee brown boots. She wore pink earrings and a few multi-colored bracelets. She also had a pink, knitted hat on with braided pigtails. She looked really cute. I could already tell that Daniela loves her clothes, and I bet she will get along very well with Alice Cullen.

"Ready to go, Seth?" Miss Beautiful asked.

"Yup!" I answered enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Bye, Derek! See you in six hours!" Daniela said, kissing her brother's cheek.

She grabbed her jacket, and we walked outside to my silver pickup truck. I opened the door for her. She thanked me and sat down. I went to the driver's side to take my spot.

"Lunch now or movie first?" I asked.

"Movie," she replied.

"Okay! We can have an early dinner afterwards," I smiled and started driving. It was about a thirty-minute drive to Port Angeles. "You pick the movie, Dan."

She paused then answered, "_Tangled._"

"The one with Rapunzel in it?"

"Yup!" she said popping the 'p.'

I gladly obliged. If it makes my girl happy, I'm happy.

"You know," she blurted halfway during the drive, "the reason why I wanted to watch this movie is because I like princess movies. I've always wanted to be a princess!"

I looked at her for a second and smiled. "You are a princess." I could feel her gaze at me, so I said, "You're my princess."

Flattered, she intertwined her small fingers with mine. "Seth?" Daniela asked in a worried tone.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Would you still like me even if there was no such thing as imprinting?"

"Of course! You're beautiful, smart, funny, easy to talk to, cute, talented, creative, nice-," I explained, but she cut me off.

"You're being biased though!" she pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'd like to give you a chance if I hadn't imprinted. Although, everything I said about you is true. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," she sighed and looked out the window.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she answered a little too quickly.

I took my eyes off the road again for a second and looked at Daniela. She gave in and said, "Well, I just don't see why a person like you would ever date a person like me."

"A person like me?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said. "You're handsome, strong, funny, super nice, optimistic, and you have that cute smile many girls fall for. And me? I think I'm the lamest person ever!"

"You are not," I assured her. "I'm the one who should be questioning why a lame person like me could ever have a chance to be with a beautiful girl like you."

Instead of arguing with me, Daniela kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Seth," she said.

All I could think about was the kiss she just gave me. It left a burning sensation on my cheek. We finally reached the movie theater. I held Daniela's hand as we walked to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets for _Tangled_, please," I told the lady behind the counter.

She handed me the tickets and I thanked her. Daniela and I entered the movie theater, with our hands intertwined still. It's amazing how her hand felt like it was meant to be there: the missing puzzle piece I didn't know I lost and now found.

_Whoa! Hold up there, Clearwater! That was deep._

_ Oh no. I hope I'm not having these inner battles again. I think I think too much. Wait. Did that even make sense? I'm such a loser. I don't know what Daniela sees in me._

My senses knocked me back to Earth. I sat down while the movie trailers were playing.

_ Maybe I should go buy snacks._

"I'll be right back," I told Daniela, quietly.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go buy a large popcorn and two drinks. Want anything else?"

"No thanks," she answered, smiling. "I'll go with you if you want."

"It's okay," I whispered. "Be right back in five minutes."

I was so glad that there weren't that many people in line, so I could go back to Daniela in five minutes like I promised. The movie started right when I got back, so I quietly sat back down next to my beautiful date.

-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, remember that part when Flynn Rider freaked out when Rapunzel's glowing hair saved them from drowning?" Daniela chuckled while she was staring out the window of my truck.

"That part was hilarious!" I commented. "My favorite part was when he was dying, but Rapunzel just wanted to heal him before she's taken as prisoner by Gothel."

"Oh my gosh! I know!" she exclaimed. "It was so sad and romantic and funny and sweet!"

I had to be honest; _Tangled_ was great! We spent the next ten minutes in the truck talking about the movie. I parked in front of a Chinese restaurant called the Mighty Dragon. When we arrived, a young lady assisted us to a table inside.

"I love Chinese food!" Daniela said. "Mmm, it smells so good! I don't know what I should order!"

"Order whatever you want," I told her. "It's all on me."

She smiled and mumbled, "What a gentleman."

Our waitress took our orders, and finally, after fifteen, long, painful minutes of waiting for our food, it arrived.

"Dang! You're eating all that?" Daniela curiously questioned my plates of food.

I leaned in and whispered, "I'm a wolf, Dan. A big boy. I need my proteins, Vitamin A, B, C, D, and all that."

She giggled, "Really? I thought you eat people."

I tried to keep my voice as low as possible as I explained more about Quiluete wolves to her. "We're _technically_ shape-shifters. Our ancestors had the ability to change into any form, and they chose to be a wolf for some reason. Since we're _not_ like the werewolves in books and movies, we _don't _eat people. That defeats our purpose of protecting the tribe, but we do eat food in large amounts."

"Do you guys eat the vampires you kill?"

"Ew, no!" I said in disgust. "We can't stand each others' smells. We kill vampires by burning them."

"Speaking of which," Daniela said casually, "can I meet the Cullens some time?"

I thought for a moment. I knew better than to introduce Daniela to 'supposively' mortal enemies, but to me, the Cullens weren't enemies. They were like a third family to me (my immediate family as the first, the pack being the second).

"Sure," I finally answered. "I just need to make sure they've had their meal first before you meet them. I don't want any incident to happen."

"Okay, thanks!" she beamed, putting noodles into her mouth.

"Soooo…," I trailed.

"Soooo…," she mimicked.

"School tomorrow," I said casually.

"Ugh," she grunted. "Don't remind me."

"It's okay," I smiled. "We'll see each other at lunch, human geography, and journalism."

She still pouted so I continued, "It's winter break in less than three weeks!"

"Alright, Seth," she laughed, "that got me a little motivated."

Many conversations and delicious foods later, I realized it was eight o'clock. We've been here for three hours? Wow. Time flew by really fast. I motioned the waitress for the receipt.

"Dan, I know I promised to get you home by nine," I told my date, "but I kind of want to take you to the beach before you go home."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "We're not going swimming."

"What are we doing then?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I figured that we can just sit there and talk more."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "I like that idea."

The waitress walked over to our table to give me the receipt, and I gladly paid for it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Daniela and I got off my truck and started walking barefooted on the sand. Even though I knew it was cold, it didn't bother me much until I heard Daniela's teeth chatter. I pulled her into a hug to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

We stayed like that for a while then sat down on the sand, watching the beach's waves. Daniela took off her hat and untangled one of her braids. I helped her untangle the other braid. It made her usually thick, straight hair slightly wavy.

It was quiet although, I really didn't mind the silence. It led me deep in my thoughts while subconsciously still watching over her. I was having second thoughts if I should ask her to officially be my girlfriend. _Officially. _Maybe I should just wait until our second date. I don't want Daniela to get caught off guard.

"You all right, Seth?" she asked, disrupting my thoughts. "You seem so deep in thought."

I didn't answer. Instead, I just smiled at her.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It's nothing," I answered while keeping a straight face.

She shook her head and said, "There is something, Seth, but it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

There she goes being perfect again. I don't deserve her. She understands me so well. Gah. I've only known her for a week, but it seems like we've known each other forever already.

All of the sudden, I hear Daniela's phone ringing.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Her ringtone was pretty and catchy. It was a type of song girls usually listen to.

"Hey, Derek!" Daniela answered.

"Thirty minutes," I heard her brother remind her over the phone.

"I know," she told him, a little annoyed. "I'm always home on curfew."

"Okay, that is all," Derek said. "By the way, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Derek Mason Hermosa Karylle!" she practically yelled at her brother. "I know you didn't call to ask me that. Besides, my birthday is in a month. Let's talk about it later. You're wasting the last thirty minutes of my time tonight with Seth!"

I heard Derek laugh on the phone, "I know, kiddo. I'm your brother. I'm supposed to check on you. I was just making sure you're not doing anything stupid with Seth that you will regret one day."

"No, Derek," she growled. "I'm not having sex with him. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Alright," he chuckled. "See you in thirty—I mean, twenty-five minutes now!"

"Kay, bye!" Daniela hung up and sighed in annoyance.

She was about to apologize to me, but I laid my index finger on her lips. "It's okay," I told her. "I understand why he did that."

"I love him, but he can be very annoying at times."

"I know how you feel," I said. "I'm pretty sure it's worse when your brothers can read your thoughts."

"Ouch," she said. "I don't think I can ever live it down if Derek ever read my mind."

"Well, consider yourself lucky."

"Anyway," she said, "let's go back to that deep in thought moment we had before my brother called."

I chuckled at her delightful behavior. "Actually," I said, "I have three questions for you."

"Okay, shoot," she beamed eagerly.

"What was the name of your ringtone?"

"Uhm," she paused. "'Crush' by David Archuleta."

I nodded and continued, "Is that your favorite song right now?"

"Well, it was my favorite song a long time ago. I just change my ringtone into whatever mood I'm in."

"What mood are you in now?"

"Happy," Daniela smiled. "Very happy."

"I'm happy too!" I grinned. "Now on to my next question."

"That was three already!" she protested.

"Too bad!" I laughed. "When's your birthday?"

"The last day of the year."

"Really? That's awesome! It makes you even more special and unique! What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I feel like I have everything I could ask for already."

"Well, there must be something you want, though," I told her.

"To be honest, I really want to celebrate it with my old best friend back in Texas."

"What's her name?"

"Rianne."

"Huh. Valerie has a cousin named Rianne. I think her cousin's last name is Royce," I explained.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "What a small world. I didn't know Valerie was related to my best friend. My best friend's name is Rianne Royce."

"Maybe I can ask Valerie to let her cousin to come over on your birthday."

"It's okay, you don't have to go through all that trouble," she said.

I didn't feel like disagreeing with her, so I stayed quiet. I am for sure to ask Valerie to invite Rianne on Daniela's birthday though.

The moon's reflection was shining bright on the clear water, and its brightness gave me a better look on Daniela's gorgeous face. It's amazing how she looks beautiful without makeup on. I wonder why she rarely wears any makeup. All the other girls her age do.

"Seth," she called.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer this question but…," she trailed.

"What is it?"

"I know this is our first date and all, but…"

"What?"

"It seems like I've known you forever already. You understand me; it's crazy, and I'm totally in to you. I know it's the imprint's fate, but does this make me your girlfriend now, officially?"

Although she was nervous and said that a little too fast, it was as if she read my mind earlier.

Defending herself, she continued, "I know that was a lame question."

I stayed quiet.

"Nevermind, Seth. Don't answer what I had just asked."

She's so cute when she's shy and defensive. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her.

"Seth, don't be a jerk. You don't have to laugh at me," she pouted, stood up, and slowly started walking.

I stood up too and caught up with her. I turned her body around so I could look at her and said, "Daniela, I was laughing at you because you look quite adorable when you're embarrassed."

She looked down at the sand. I lifted her chin so she could look at me. She apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

"For acting like that."

"Daniela, that's not something you should apologize for."

The cold, autumn wind blew in our direction, causing Daniela to wrap her tiny arms around me for warmth.

"Mmm, thanks Seth," she murmured.

I kissed her hair and whispered, "We could officially be a couple if you want to."

She looked up and said, "Really? Because I want to. There's no point in waiting until our next date."

I chuckled, "Don't rush; we have forever. Do you wanna know why I was so deep in thought earlier?"

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking?"

"I was having double thoughts if I should ask you to officially be my girlfriend or not. I know it sounds lame."

"No, it's cute," she commented.

"It's not. I am very lame," I told her.

"No you're not," Daniela assured me.

"I am."

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yup! I'm lame."

"Seth Clearwater!" she shouted.

"Daniela Karylle!" I yelled back.

"Stop that, idiot!"

"Ouch," I faked.

"Sorry," she giggled. "So are you?"

"Am I what?" I asked, a little confused.

"Are you my boyfriend now?"

"Of course!" I answered a little too enthusiastically. "Umm…that is…if you want me to."

"Seth, why do you have to make things awkward?" she sarcastically asked.

"Sorry, baby," I said.

"Hmm," she contemplated. "I like the sound of that."

"As much as I'd really love to stay like this for a while, I have to get you home."

Daniela frowned.

"I don't want your family to hate on your boyfriend," I explained.

"You're too good for me, you know that?" she said.

"Am not."

"Stop it, Seth," she laughed.

"Well, _you're_ too good for me," I told her.

"I am not," she said.

"Stop it, Daniela," I mimicked.

"Hey!" she said. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Copying me!" she clarified.

"Okay, fine," I gave in.

My arms were still around her. I didn't feel like moving. This was perfect. This moment was perfect. I could stay like this forever. As Daniela looked up trying to say something, I leaned in, about to kiss her.

"Wait!" she cried out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to kiss," she said.

I smiled, "Well, I'm about to show you."

I leaned in again, and oddly enough I hear three wolf howls about a few feet away from us.

Daniela froze and asked, "What was that?"

"Three idiots who won't leave me alone!" I shouted the last part.

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Quil, Paul, and Embry."

As I said their names, I heard them howl again.

"Oh my goodness," I said, shaking my head. "Leave us alone, guys!"

Finally, it got quiet.

"Now where were we again?" I asked Daniela.

"You were about to kiss me."

"Oh right, I was," I smiled.

I placed my hand on her cheek. My lips were close to covering hers. Then I heard the three guys phase back and chuckle. Of course, I had to stop what I was doing because our moment was interrupted.

"Aw, look!" Paul said. "Our little Seth is growing up!"

Daniela just stood there, not knowing what to do. I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about my brothers."

She smiled and said, "It's okay. I understand."

"Seth," Paul coughed, "as much as I like being a jackass and interrupt your moment, we need you right now."

"For what?" I asked.

Embry replied, "Sam needs four wolves to patrol now. We found two new vampire scents."

"They could be just nomads, but we need four of us to patrol the area just in case," Quil continued.

"Can't you get Collin or Brady or someone else to do it?" I whined.

"Collin and Brady patrolled earlier, and besides, you're the only one who's not busy," Paul explained.

"I am busy!" I said.

"I heard you were just about to take Daniela home, though!" he said.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Seth," Daniela said. "It's okay, we can continue this some other day."

"Yeah, Seth! Listen to your girlfriend!" Embry said.

"But-," I started to say but she left a quick peck on my cheek.

"Fine," I told the guys, "I'm going in a minute."

"See you later!" Quil said, then they ran into the woods and phased.

It left Daniela and I alone at the beach again.

"Sorry about that, baby," I apologized.

"It's alright," she laughed.

At that moment, she raised her head up. I didn't want to waste this opportunity, so I leaned in. My lips hovered over hers, and I closed the gap between us. I felt sparks and butterflies in my stomach. I know it sounds very cliché, but that really was what I felt. Our kiss was over in a few seconds. It was a quick, innocent kiss, but it really meant everything to me.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D

**I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM.**


	10. Chapter 10: Born This Way

A/N: So I absolutely have no excuse on why my update is late. My perfectly un-legitimate excuse is that I was just too lazy to type it. My best friend kept telling me to update. To make it up, I wrote a really long chapter…I think. Hope you love it :] don't forget to review!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 10: "Born This Way" (Daniela POV)**

"Daniela, wake up!" someone shouted, interrupting my beautiful sleep.

I ignored him. Or her. Whoever that was started shaking me. I closed my eyes tighter so I can drift back to sleep.

"You're gonna be late for school!" he, I finally figured out the gender of the speaker, said.

"Derek," I groaned, pulling the covers up to my face "five more minutes!"

"I'm not Derek," he said, "and you don't have five more minutes! School starts in half an hour!"

I gasped, "Seth?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in my room?" I turned around the other side to him kneeling next to my bed.

"Your parents were right about to leave for work when I came by to pick you up. They told me how you still wouldn't wake up so they told me to do it," he answered casually. "Now hurry up and get ready!"

I dragged my body to the bathroom to wash my face and changed into the clothes I picked the night before. It wasn't a fancy outfit or anything. I actually just picked a random sweater-shirt and jeans. I added a bronze owl necklace to contrast the white color of my sweater. And of course, I added matching earrings. I also decided to put my hair into a messy bun. At last, I left the bathroom and grabbed my blue bag in my bedroom. Seth was waiting for me downstairs, so I double-checked what I looked like using the body-length mirror in my room. I headed down the stairs when I finished.

"Done?" Seth asked.

"Hold on, let me go grab my sneakers," I said. "Hey, where's my brother?"

"Derek left a few minutes ago while you were getting ready," he explained. "He had to go to soccer practice."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"They left for work right when I woke you up," he replied.

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

I locked the door to the house then hopped in the passenger's seat of Seth's truck. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Valerie.

_Eeep! Brady told me that Collin told him that Quil told him that Seth kissed you last night! ;D _

Oh my goodness. I just kept staring at my phone not knowing how and what to reply. Seth asked me if everything was okay. I nodded and decided to just answer Valerie.

_Yeah, he did. ^_^ Tell u all about it in health. _

_You better! :D_, Val replied.

I walked in first period health casually, also seeing the anticipating Valerie after saying goodbye to my boyfriend who walked me to class. I could see her grin ear to ear as I sat down on the seat next to her.

"So did he?" she asked.

"He did," I grinned.

"Details, girl!" she demanded playfully.

I sat there whispering to her for approximately ten minutes explaining exactly what happened last night. It began from our movie and dinner date to the part when Quil, Embry, and Paul interrupted our moment.

"Ugh," she muttered. "Those noobs."

I chuckled at Valerie's comment.

"Well, they are!" she defended herself, laughing.

"Ladies there in the back!" the teacher yelled. "Stop talking and pay attention to the lesson!"

I gave Valerie a look that meant 'I will talk to you after class.'

-x-x-x-x-x-

I went to second period orchestra right after I finished talking to Valerie. To be honest, the highlight of today's orchestra class was that there was a new student here. His name was Reid Jason, and he plays the string bass. He definitely stood out in my class. While everyone was tan and had dark hair, Reid was a pale kid with blonde hair swept to the side. He was cute, but not as cute as my boyfriend.

Currently, I am sitting in human geography right next to Seth. I stared at the clock and impatiently waited for the lunch bell to ring. We still had fifteen minutes to go until lunchtime. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seth whispered.

"I'm so tired," I replied. "I want to go home. I wish it was winter break already."

He kissed my cheek and said, "It will be here before you know it."

"Ew. PDA!" Collin commented.

I punched his shoulder jokingly.

"Ouch!" he said. "That hurt!"

"Seriously, dude?" Seth and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm serious," he answered with an annoyed look.

Apparently, that punch came out harder than I intended it to be.

We had ten minutes left now until lunch. Someone just knocked on our classroom door. It was the counselor with that new kid from my orchestra class, Reid Jason. The counselor introduced him to the class, and we all welcomed him as he sat down quietly at the table next to us. I caught him glance at me then quickly turned his attention to the teacher. Maybe he just recognized me from last class.

_RING! RING!_

Finally, lunchtime! My friends and I sat down outside at our everyday table. I took out my lunch, which was a chicken sandwich, and ate it. I saw that my brother walked to the table looking as tired as ever. He even grew…taller?

"What's wrong Derek?" Seth asked.

My brother laid his head down on the table as said, "Coach Williams made us run so much this morning. Then I was so out of it second and third period."

"Aww," I said with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that, bro."

Derek just kept his head down, not eating his lunch. I'm really worried about him. He's never been this tired before. I placed my hand on his forehead to make sure he was okay. I screamed. Seth suddenly got into his protective mode.

"Sorry. I was overreacting." I said. "I just felt Derek's forehead, and it was so hot! He might have a fever!"

"I'm all right, Daniela!" my brother assured me. "I'm just really tired."

I wasn't convinced then Collin butted in, "You know, Derek, you can just sign out at the front desk, and tell them you're sick and need to go home."

"Yeah." Brady added. "I think you need to get some rest, man."

"I guess I should," Derek gave in. "I'll call Mom and inform her. See you later Daniela!"

"Take care, Derek!" I told him.

When my brother was out of hearing distance, Collin asked, "You don't think he's…?"

"Nah," said Valerie, "he's only half."

"But isn't Embry half something too?" Collin defended. "You never know."

Completely clueless, I questioned, "What the heck are y'all talking about?"

Collin looked at Seth as if asking for permission.

"I guess we can tell her," said my boyfriend. "I mean, she has the right to know. It's her brother."

I automatically picked up on what they were trying to say. "Are you guys saying that since Derek has Quileute blood in him, he's probably going to phase into a wolf soon?"

They all nodded, but I disagreed with their theory. "Just because his temperature was high doesn't mean anything."

Seth shook his head, "Have you noticed change in his physical appearance lately?"

Now that it crossed my mind, he is getting quite taller and more muscular. I thought it was just from his soccer training. "No," I lied to Seth. "Derek looks the same to me."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Because I've noticed some girls in my class stare and drool at him."

"You have a point." I contemplated for a second and added, "But you know how you guys said that boys only phase when you pick up a vampire's scent?"

"Yes?"

"But there are no vampires around."

"That's what you think," Brady said. "But these past few days, we've smelled something awful. It could be something bad, and that's where our job kicks in."

Collin must have noticed the look of fear pasted on my face at that moment because he added, "Don't worry, Daniela. We patrol every single part of La Push. You don't have to worry while you're at home either because Seth makes sure he has left his 'werewolf scent' by walking around every object within a ten-mile radius of your house! Vampires can't stand our smell!"

I giggled and looked up at Seth. He blushed. "That's so sweet of you!" I smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I only do that to my favorite people though."

"Am I one of your favorite people?" I asked in a flirty way, wrapping my arms around his wais.

"Mhmm. My favorite-test," he said, kissing my hair then all the way down to my cheek.

I suddenly felt a Skittle bag being thrown at us.

"Guys, yuck!" Valerie commented. "Do all that gooey, mushy stuff privately!"

We both apologized, "Sorry guys!"

"Val and I don't even do that!" Brady said.

I threw the Skittle bag back at him and said, "Yeah right. I saw you two make out right after lunch last Thursday at twelve fifty-two P.M."

Brady chuckled loudly, putting his arm around Valerie, "Seth, I didn't know your girlfriend was such a creeper."

"I was joking!" I defended myself.

"Sure you were," Collin laughed.

"Seth!" I called for backup.

Instead of being my backup, Seth said, "Baby, don't stalk Brady and Valerie!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, "Whatever. Y'all are just crazy!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Seth twirled me around as we casually danced along the sands of First Beach. We stopped here right after school. He told me that he felt like going here, but I'm pretty sure he just wanted to spend more time with me today. He twirled me around the second time, and I giggled. Seth beamed. I wanted to play some music, so I took out my iPod touch out of my pocket. He immediately grabbed it from me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't just steal it from my hands!"

Seth apologized and told me that he just wanted to see what kind of music I listen to.

"Good luck with that," I said. "I have different types of music on my iPod. I listen to anything."

He ignored me and started shuffling artists. "Hmm, Bruno Mars…Taylor Swift…Aerosmith…Whitney Houston…Boys Like Girls…"

"Told you so," I said.

"Wait!" he paused. "Here's a good song I like!"

Seth played it out loud without the headphones. I said, "I like that song too! It's catchy."

"And it makes me want to dance!" he added.

We both started dancing to the song, "Yeah 3X" by Chris Brown. I wasn't really 'dancing,' but Seth was. I was more like swaying my hips side to side.

"Wow, Seth!" I said. "I didn't know you could dance!"

"I used to take hip-hop classes before the werewolf thing happened," he said. "I quit because I didn't have time anymore."

I paused the song. "You're a really good dancer, though! Can you, like, do flips and break dance and stuff?" I asked with a grin planted on my face.

"You mean like this?" he said and did a backflip.

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned again. "Yes!"

He chuckled, "Dance with me."

"I'd rather not," I smiled.

"I have ways of making you," he said smugly. "I'll play the song you can't resist dancing to."

"Seth, you don't know what that song is," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Try me," he said. "Hand me your iPod."

I gave him my iPod, and he started looking through the songs again. He finally decided on a song and pressed play.

_My mama told me when I was young_

We are all born superstars

_ She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_ In the glass of her boudoir_

"What the heck…how did you…?" I asked, open-mouthed.

He shrugged, "I'm your boyfriend."

I was still shocked, "That's crazy."

Shrugging again, he said, "I don't know. It's a new song with a catchy beat to it. I figured that it's something you can't resist dancing to."

I kept talking about how that was just a coincidence and didn't mean anything just so I don't have to dance to it.

"Daniela, baby, just shut up and dance with me please," Seth said.

"Okay," I finally gave in.

I put my hands on his shoulder (well, tried to because he was a giant and my five-foot-one stature made it hard for my hands to reach all the way up there) while Seth wrapped his arms around my waist. We were about to dance to the rest of "Born This Way" by Lady GaGa, but when we both swayed to the music, Seth's movement made my iPod shuffle to another song. He kept my iPod in his pocket. It switched to a song called "Marry You" by my favorite male singer, Bruno Mars.

_It's a beautiful night_

_ We're looking for something dumb to do_

_ Hey, baby. I think I wanna marry you._

_ Is it that look in your eyes?_

_ Or is it this dancing juice?_

_ Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you._

He and I ended up dancing to this song like no one was watching us and there was no tomorrow filled with joy and laughter. He intertwined both my hands with his.

"I'm sorry if my hands feel all dry and rough," I apologized. "I do wear lotion, but my skin is never 'simpatico' with it."

"You're still beautiful," he told me. "By the way, there is something on your lips."

"What is it?"

"Let me get it for you," he smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips.

I couldn't help but smile also as he kissed me. He was about to stop, and I concluded it with a short quick kiss. That's my boundary for right now.

"Mmm, Daniela," said Seth. "Was that sweet orange lip gloss?"

Another smile crept on my face. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because I love orange flavors. It smells and tastes good."

"No way!" I grinned. "I like orange and other citrus flavors too!"

"If only I could taste that sweet lip gloss flavor again," he sighed sarcastically.

"Shut up and kiss me, loser," I playfully demanded.

Seth kissed me again. This time, it was as if he was cherishing every second of it. I kissed him back with confidence. Although our mouths were slightly opened, there was no tongue action. I'm not going there, _yet_. I just wanted to take things slow. We both have forever anyway. I got so caught up in kissing Seth that I forgot everything going on outside our own wonderful little world.

"Ahem!" someone coughed.

Seth and I both turned around to see that it was Jacob and his imprint, Renesmee.

"Hey, guys. Keep it rated PG okay?" Jacob commented. "There happens to be a child in this area."

"Jakey!" Renesmee spoke. "I am not a child! I am physically twelve years old!"

Jacob tousled her hair and said, "Whatever, Ness. You're still my little kid best friend."

I smiled at their adorable relationship.

"Fancy meeting you here," Seth told my cousin.

"Yeah…I happen to live in La Push too," Jacob cockily replied. "Nessie wanted to come by First Beach actually, so I brought her here. But then we saw you two doing dirty things."

Nessie smacked Jake's arm. "Shut up! They are a very cute couple, and we could have just ignored them. You are very rude."

Jacob defended himself, "Well, someone has to watch out for my little cousin. Even if my cousin's boyfriend is like a brother to me."

"You know, Jake, I've only known you for two days, and you're almost giving me 'the talk'," I chuckled.

"I'm just saying," he laughed along. "You don't know what goes on in that little mind of Seth's."

Seth looked at Jake angrily and blushed.

"Sorry dude," my cousin said. "Anyway, besides making out, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing really," I replied. "I have homework to do later, and that's really it."

"Well that's boring!" Nessie pouted. "Can we take her to the meadow, Jake?"

"A meadow?" I smiled, a little delighted at the fact that there is a meadow here in Washington despite the wet and cold climate. "Can we go Seth? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Dan. It's a little dangerous right now with all those nomadic vampires roaming," he simply answered.

"Aww, Seth! Live a little," Renesmee whined. "She has us to protect her if things go wrong."

I gave Seth a look he couldn't resist.

"No, it's dangerous," he explained again.

"Wow Seth, you killjoy," Jacob said. "Daniela, kiss him, and I'm pretty sure he will change his mind."

"Will not!" my boyfriend stated.

"Bro, you're too easy to crack."

I did what Jacob told me to do because I was desperate to go to this meadow. It was a new sight to see. After my lips brushed his, I asked, "Now can we go?"

"Fine," he grunted.

"Yay!" the three of us beamed in unison.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Ten minutes by car. Five minutes by wolf," my cousin answered.

That gave me an idea. "Ooooh!" I grinned. "Can we go by wolf, Seth? I wanna see you phase!"

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" Seth said, shaking his head. "Stop giving her dangerous ideas!"

"I'm not," Jacob smiled innocently.

"Please, Seth!" I pouted. "I promise I won't freak out or anything."

"I'm sorry, babe," he said to me. "I don't want to risk it."

I sighed, "Okay."

"So you guys want to ride?" he asked Jacob and Nessie.

"Gracias!" Renesmee said. "Pero yo quiero correr con mi mejor amigo."

"Whaaaat?" asked my confused boyfriend.

"She said, 'Thanks, but I want to run with my best friend," I translated for him.

"Whatever floats your boat!" he said.

"See you guys there!" Jacob shouted then he and his imprint were gone.

Seth glared at me.

"What?" I asked oh-so-innocently.

"Next time, don't agree with Jacob," he chuckled. "Come on!"

I followed Seth to his silver pickup truck. While sitting down, I took my phone out of my bag and called my mother. I told her that I might get home around six. She told me that it was fine as long as I do get home at the promised time. Seth was driving while I stared out, watching the beautiful La Push. After around five minutes, he stopped the car in front of a huge forest.

"We have to walk from here," he informed me.

"There aren't any snakes there, right?" I asked, insanely worried. My fear of snakes had never really gone away, and I had no idea why I was so scared of them. Seriously, I'm also afraid of rubber toy snakes!

"Not that I know of," he replied.

I cringed a little, not too comfortable by the fact that Seth does not know if there were snakes here or not.

"Hmm," he contemplated, "why don't I give you a piggy-back ride? Then there's nothing to worry about!"

"Okay! But I'm warning you," I said. "I'm not your average backpack."

"Oh please," he mocked. "You're no problem."

I hopped on his back, and he carried me as if I weighed like a feather. He took off running into the dark forest. I held on really tight because he was moving a little too fast. It made me dizzy. Finally, I saw light at the direction Seth ran towards to. I felt lightheaded so I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Jacob and Renesmee's faces. I got off Seth's back.

"So this is the meadow, huh?" I glanced around the pretty, wide open space.

"Yup!" Jacob answered.

"This is the place where Mommy and Daddy hung out when they were teenagers!" Nessie informed me.

My cousin coughed, "Yeah, like two and a half years ago."

"It's a good place to think things through or something," I told them. "It's really quiet and peaceful."

"Exactly!" Nessie agreed. "Rarely anyone comes here except…"

"Except what?"

"Vampires," a deep voice said from behind.

I turned around to check who it was while Seth suddenly got in front of me in his protect-Daniela-Karylle mode. I looked over his shoulder only to see a handsome man with pale skin, golden eyes, and bronze hair just like Renesmee's.

"Hi, Daddy!" Nessie said joyfully.

_Daddy. Daddy? Daddy? Vampire! _I froze for a second. _Ohmygoshohmygoshavampire. WhatamIsupposedtodo? _Seth calmed down when he realized that it was just Edward Cullen.

"You must be Daniela," he smiled, "considering that you already know me probably from Seth."

Uhh. Did he just…?

"Yes, I just read your mind," he chuckled.

I smiled and held out my hand, "You're so cool! I've never met a vampire before! Sorry I freaked out inside my head earlier. By the way, I'm Seth's girlfriend!"

He shook my hand and still chuckled, "Yes, yes. I know who you are. You're the reason why Seth never visits us anymore."

"How do you know about us?"

"From my daughter and Jacob."

"Oh," I nodded. I turned to Seth and said, "You can still visit them, you know. I'll be fine."

"I know," he replied. "But…"

"He can't stand it if you're not within a three-mile radius of him," Jacob finished for him, grinning.

"How about you guys come over for dinner tonight?" Edward offered.

"I thought you guys don't eat human food?" I asked him.

"Just because we don't eat human food doesn't mean we can't cook," he smiled crooked.

"Thanks, , but my parents are expecting me to be home in a few minutes," I said.

"Please, call me Edward, and you can come over any time. It would be no problem," he informed me.

"What about Friday?" I questioned, looking at Seth for permission.

They both nodded.

"This is super-duperly-awesomely great!" Renesmee beamed. "I finally get to play with a normal teenager in my house!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Vegetarians and Stuff

**A/N: I would first start off by apologizing. I am three months late from updating this story. I was really busy the last two months of school. I had a lot of state tests, EOCs, and finals on the last week. I had writers block, and since my best friend wouldn't believe me, I was also being lazy. I hope this chapter kinda make up for not updating for twelve weeks. Keep on reviewing please! :) Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted and reviewed this story. :D**

**P.S. I didn't proofread what I typed…because it's like 1 a.m. and I'm tired o.o**

Chapter 11: "Vegetarians and Stuff" (Daniela POV)

"Hi, Mom!" I greeted as I got home on Friday.

"Hello, Sweetie," she smiled as I dropped my school bag next to the couch.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's coming home a little late," she replied as she turned on the stove. "Any plans this Friday night?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm invited to someone's house."

"Where?"

"At Seth and Jacob's friend's house."

"And who's their friend?"

"The Cullens," I answered casually as I took a bite out of an apple I grabbed off the plate on the kitchen counter.

My mother suddenly dropped the frying pan she held onto the ground.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Cullens," she said staring off into space.

"What about them?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered.

"Umm, okay…," I said, shrugging it off. "So, can I go please?"

"Will Seth and Jacob be with you there?" my mom questioned.

I told her that of course they would be there. I even asked her why she was acting strangely today.

She motioned, "I have no idea. I just have this weird feeling about the name 'Cullen'."

_Oh right._ I don't think she knows about these vampires that live in Forks. I think it's best that she doesn't know about them yet. She might freak out and won't allow me to go.

"It's cool, Mom," I assured her. "The Cullens are like Seth and Jake's third family."

"Oh alright, you can go."

After our talk, I walked upstairs to change into something decent. By decent, I mean to change out of my ripped jeans and oversized Mario Kart shirt.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in!" I yelled. "Oh, what's up, Derek?"

"I just came to say goodbye," he said. "I'm hanging out with Brady and Collin today. Collin told me they were both going to introduce me to their close friends here at La Push."

"That's awesome!" I beamed. "I'm hanging out with Seth and our cousin, Jacob's friend's house tonight."

Derek smiled, "You're always with Seth, and too bad I won't meet Jacob today though."

"I know! Jacob's really funny and awesome!"

"I'll get to meet him soon hopefully!" he said. "Well I have to leave now. See you later, Dan!"

Derek left my room, and I went back to change into a respectable outfit. I couldn't decide on what to wear still, and I ended up just staring at my clothes. Because it was quiet up here, I could hear someone talking to my mother downstairs. I could recognize that it was Seth.

"Hello, Mrs. Karylle!" he gleefully greeted.

"Hi there, Sweetheart," my mom said to him. "Daniela's up in her room if you are looking for her."

"Thanks, Mrs. Karylle!" he said then jogged up to myroom.

I opened my bedroom door. "Hey Seth! Long time no see!" I said sarcastically.

"Mmm, I missed you so much!" he played along. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"How do you know that there is a problem?" I asked curiously.

"Because your lips are halfway turned into a pout," he said and kissed them shortly.

I explained to him that I didn't know what to wear. He kissed my cheek and told me that the Cullens were cool, and they really wouldn't judge me by what I would be wearing…unless it was Alice.

"Who is Alice?"

"You'll see…," he said.

I finally decided on just wearing a red blouse and a white waist-high skirt with a brown belt. I closed my closet door and changed inside. When I opened the door, I asked for Seth's opinion.

"You look beautiful," my boyfriend beamed, "as always."

I smiled back at his compliment.

We walked together downstairs and said our goodbyes to my mother.

"How far is their house?" I questioned.

"Around fifteen minutes," he answered.

I hopped in the front seat, and Seth began to drive. I turned on the radio to an R&B station. I sang along to "I Need a Girl" by Trey Songz. I personally believe that this is one of the best songs ever made. When I stopped singing along, Seth glanced at me, smirking.

"What?"

"You have a lovely voice," he replied.

"Um, thanks," I blushed. "Are we there yet?"

"Ten more minutes, Sweetie," he said. "In the mean time, turn off the radio, and sing me a song."

I sang "Runaway" by Bruno Mars to him. When I finished, I check my phone for texts to kill time. Unfortunately, I don't have any. I sighed and put my phone back inside my sling purse. I then felt Seth brush his fingers along my arms. It didn't bother me at first until he still kept on doing it after a few minutes.

"Seth?"

""Mhm?"

"Why are you fondling with my arm?" I laughed.

He shrugged, "Because your arm is so fun to fondle with."

I chuckled, "Goodness, you are so weird."

"And you're not?" he asked, raising his eyebrows while glancing at me.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," I ordered nicely.

Seth took a sharp right that almost gave me a heart attack. I glared at him for a second, but he apologized. We were going to a wooded area just like yesterday. But then again, it is Washington. There are forests everywhere. On the bright side, though, we didn't have to walk. There was a trail that led deep inside the forest. I was still crossing my fingers and hoped that there were no snakes here. After a few minutes, Seth pulled his truck into a stop in front of the most beautiful house I've ever seen. Although beautiful is an understatement for this. The house was enormous and most of the walls were made from glass, and it was three stories high. If it is this gorgeous outside, I wonder how much more amazing it is inside! I sat there in awe.

"Let's go, Dan!" Seth called.

"This is their house?" I asked wide-eyed.

He nodded.

"Dang! That's awesome!" I grinned.

Seth held my hand as we walked together to the Cullen house. Before he could press the doorbell like what a polite, young human being would do, we were greeted by loud 'hellos' from my cousin Jacob and his imprint Renesmee.

"How did you…," I began to ask.

"Super hearing, remember?" Nessie giggled. "Come in! I'll show you inside!"

She grabbed my hand and led me to their living room. It was huge! She showed me their game room next. She told me that this was actually her grandparents' house, but this is where they all get together. Nessie and her parents live in a small cottage nearby. She then showed me her other living room where her parents were.

"This is my father, who you've already met and my mother, Bella," their daughter introduced.

Bella smiled at me and took a step closer to me. _She is so pretty! She looks like Nessie…wait. Well, duh she looks like Nessie. Ugh, oh my goodness. She's beautiful. _I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts. _Hmm, I wonder if I could block my thoughts from him._

"You could try," he replied to my thoughts, "but my wife is the one who has the complete control over it."

"It's true," Bella answered with her angelic voice. "I have the ability to shield myself or anyone else around me from vampire powers."

"That's awesome!" I beamed.

"Your personality reminds me so much of Alice," she chuckled. "You're so bright and optimistic like a pixie! No wonder Seth imprinted on you. I love that kid!"

I blushed at her comment.

"Where is Seth, by the way?" she asked me. "Wait, nevermind. I could hear Jacob and him playing video games with Jasper and Emmett."

I wonder what game they are playing.

"They're playing Mario Kart," Edward answered.

No way. They…play…Mario Kart?

"It's very fun actually," he commented.

Okay, that's really getting annoying now. I ignored that and begged, "Aw, Nessie! Can we go play it please?"

Renesmee smiled and said, "Of course!"

"Be right back! Nice meeting you, Bella!" I smiled at her.

"Likewise, and we'll make snacks for you guys in a minute," she shouted as Renesmee and I ran off to the game room.

Nessie opened the game room's door, and I walked in, instinctively sat next to my boyfriend on the couch. There were two new men sitting on the reclining chairs across from us. One looked like a huge grizzly bear, and the other one seemed so observant. They paused the game.

This time, Jacob introduced me to them. "Daniela, this is Emmett, and that is Jasper!"

"Ooh! Do you guys have super awesome vampire talents!" I excitedly asked.

"Well, Jasper here can feel and change what people are feeling," my cousin replied.

"And I," the bigger vampire began, "have super awesome hugging skills!"

"It's true," Renesmee agreed.

"Dude, that's so beast," I laughed.

"It's what I am!" he laughed along deafeningly. "By the way, I'm surprised how you act so natural around us vampires as if we've been friends for a while now."

I shrugged, "Y'all act so normal that I forget you're not humans!"

"Hmm, you're from Texas Miss Daniela?" Jasper asked peculiarly.

"You betcha!"

"Well in that case, my fellow Texan," he said, "let's play Mario Kart!"

"Get ready to get beaten," I warned. "I mean, it's not like I have seven thousand three hundred forty-six versus points online, but who's counting?"

"Impressive," Emmett said, "but I bet you can't beat me."

"We'll see," I smirked.

These guys just don't know how beast I am at this game. I took the Wii controller out of Seth's hands and sat closely next to him. I waited for Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett to begin the game. During the first lap, I was eighth place while the rest of them were ahead of me. All three of them commented on how awful I was. _I'm just getting started. _Seth and Nessie could notice my mischievous grin and somehow knew what I was planning. I winked at both of them. The second lap on this game wasn't my best either, but that's okay. Seth just sat there stroking my hair, laughing to himself. Finally, third lap is here! I made my way and hit a mystery box. This mystery box contains different things that could help us cheat in the game. The box I had contained a rocket that would help me get back up to fifth place. I used it, but Jacob and Emmett were still ahead of me. I crashed into another mystery box that held a golden mushroom that would give me super speed for one minute. I utilized it, and I passed Jacob which led me to second place. My cousin grunted. _Two down, one to go._ Emmett was in first place. Luckily, I still had the gold mushroom. My one minute wasn't over yet. As he almost reached the finish line, I used my power to speed past him. Therefore, I won. All of them wore shocked looks on their faces.

"Thumb skills, my friends," I gloated.

"No!" Emmett said, not surrendering. "We need to do that again!"

"Emmett," Seth began, "starting over still won't erase the fact that you lost to my girlfriend."

"Oh burn, my brother!" I head Edward shout and chuckle as he entered the game room with Bella carrying snacks on a plate.

"Thanks, Bella!" I smiled while grabbing a sugar cookie off the plate she was carrying.

"Hey, Daniela," she called with her beatific voice. "Come with me to meet Alice and Rosalie."

I nodded.

Nessie tagged along with us while all the guys stayed behind the game room.

"Mommy, where's Grandma and Grandpa?" Bella's daughter asked.

"They went hunting, dear," she replied sweetly.

"Hunting?" I almost shouted.

"Animals," Bella assured. "We only drink animal blood."

Oh yeah. I forgot. Seth told me they were 'vegetarians.'

We walked upstairs to a large comfy room that looked like it was a third living room. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room, and corner white couches occupied by two very beautiful vampire women. One had super long, blonde wavy hair that flowed right below her chest. The other one had short, layered brownish bronze hair. I suddenly felt self-conscious around them. They both looked at me wide-eyed. The blonde one walked over and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," she smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled back. "I'm Daniela: Seth's girlfriend and Jacob's cousin."

"I can't believe a beautiful girl like you could be related to that mutt!" Rosalie said.

"I heard that!" Jacob growled from downstairs.

I blushed and said thanks to her.

"You know,you're the most normal human that ever stepped into this house!" she chuckled. "Bella wasn't normal, and none of the other imprints have visited us yet."

"That's because they're afraid of your ugly personality!" I heard Jacob shout.

"Jakey! Shush!" Nessie defended.

"Oh, how I love your outfit!" Rosalie said. "You're very stylish like Alice!"

"Not really," the pixie-cut hair vampire muttered. Clearly, I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"That is Alice by the way," Rosalie introduced. "I apologize for her rude comment."

Alice stood up and walked over to me. "Hmph. Well, I, for one am not sorry. I don't see anything interesting about this girl."

"Auntie Alice, she has a name," Nessie clarified.

_What the heck?_ I haven't even said one word to her, and she's acting like a total female dog. Her negative comments stung me a little, but they're not worth crying over. Instead, I kept my mouth shut and just looked at her in the eye. She stood at about two inches taller than me, so she wasn't that intimidating to look at unlike the others.

"What was that for, Alice!" Bella gasped.

Little Miss Grumpy just walked away and headed to another room.

"Daddy!" Nessie shouted.

In a blink of an eye, Edward was in the same room as us.

"Daddy, what's wrong with her?" she asked inquisitively.

"Hold on, Sweetheart," Edward said. "By the way, Daniela, I am really sorry about that. Alice isn't normally like this. It's usually Rosalie being a bitch."

"Oh shut up, Mr. Edweird," Rosalie commented. "I'm not that mean."

"Yes you are," Nessie said, sticking her tongue out towards her aunt.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Daniela back to the guys while Rosalie and I talk to Alice?" Edward suggested.

Nessie agreed and walked with me downstairs to the game room. She kept apologizing about Alice's behavior.

"It's okay, really," I assured. "She might have just had a long day."

Once we got to the game room, Jasper immediately asked, "Was my girl PMSing around you, Miss Daniela?"

I laughed, "Yes, but it's no problem though."

"Well she wasn't always like that," he informed me about his wife. "That just happened about a week ago."

"Is she psychic?" I asked.

The guys paused their game and all looked at me while I was trying to walk over and sit next to Seth on the couch.

"No one said anything about her vampire ability yet," Emmett said. "How did you know that?"

"In fifth grade, I wrote a research paper about psychics in my gifted and talented class," I notified them "I remembered taking notes about how a psychic's tolerance level becomes negative when they can't predict the future because something or some power is interfering with their visions."

"And you remembered that?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"Damn Seth," Emmett said. "Not only is your girlfriend pretty and a gamer, she is a genius too! You are one lucky boy!"

I blushed and said, "I'm not really a gifted genius. I was just in that class because I'm a -"

"A genius!" Renesmee shouted.

"It's not that!" I said. "My brain is just slightly on a higher-level thinking than a normal human's brain."

"I like your sense of humor, Miss," Jasper laughed as Emmett agreed with him.

"You know, it could be those nomadic vampires currently here in Forks interfering with Alice's visions," Jacob said, going back to the subject. "One of them might have the ability to cover their tracks."

"That's possible," Jasper agreed.

"One of them tried to attack me and asked for the 'chosen one,'" Seth added.

"Oh my God!" Jacob exclaimed. "I saw the look on that leech's face through Seth's eyes. It looks like he wanted to kill the 'chosen one'."

I listened to their conversation until Edward came in and said, "As long as you wolves still patrol the reservation and we're on the lookout, I'm sure everyone will be fine. Although, we must be prepared that a battle is bound to happen."

"But Edward, can you just ask Alice who this 'chosen one' is?" my cousin asked.

"She can hear us," Edward replied, "and I'm reading her thoughts. It's very blurry, though. Something is definitely in interfering with her visions. Hmm, I can't seem to tell if the person in Alice's vision is a boy or a girl."

"I'm pretty sure the vampire said it was a boy," Jacob said.

But then Seth disagreed, "No he said it was a 'she'!"

"Is the 'chosen one' even human?" I blurted out asking. "Plus, can't Alice only see vampires and humans in her visions because she has gone through both lives? Maybe that's why she couldn't tell."

All of them turned to look at me, and I felt the awkward stares. They were probably wondering how I came up with that theory.

"Yeah," Edward answered my thoughts."How_ did _you come up with that?"

"Because she's a freaking genius!" Emmett shouted.

"No, I think it was part of tat research project I did in fifth grade too," I honestly disagreed.

"Oh I see," Edward smiled. "Your theory could be true, Daniela, that the 'chosen one' might not be human."

"Then wouldn't that mean that it is living here in Forks or La Push?" I wondered aloud.

"Exactly!"

"Then what are we going to do about this?" Seth asked.

"We're still going to do exactly as I ordered earlier," Edward said.

They all nodded and went back to play their game. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was my mother.

I picked it up, only to hear my mom's panicked voice. "Daniela! Collin called me and your father. He said that your brother phased right after he got into a fight with a drunk man at a convenience store!"

Questions flooded my head, but I only managed to get a few of them out. "Why was he at a convenience store? Was the drunk man okay? Did anyone get hurt? Is Derek fine? Where's Dad right now?"

My mom calmed faster than me and said, "Collin and Brady are calming him down and showing him how to phase back to human. Valerie is on the other line on hold actually."

"Mom! Calm down, and don't panic," I practically shouted and began hyperventilating.

"Baby," Seth whispered into my unoccupied ear."You're the one panicking."

I blushed and mouthed 'sorry' to him and finished the call with my mother. I looked at Seth and asked, "Will Derek be okay?"

"Don't worry. Jake already phased and is trying to explain things to him," he said.

"Why didn't you go?" I questioned.

"Well, how can you get home without me?" he chuckled. "Speaking of which, we must go now."

I agreed. "Sorry for a short visit, Emmett and Jasper,, and thanks for the invite Edward!"

"Any time!" he said with a crooked smile.

I hugged Nessie and Bella as I headed out the front door.

"Daniela, stop pacing!" Seth commanded. "It's bad for you."

"I'm just worried," I said and sat next to him on my bed.

He hugged me and said, "Derek will be fine. We all were. I'm glad that you're in control though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because normal people would have been fainting at this point when they find out that their brother could transform into a giant wolf," he chuckled.

"You should know by now that I'm not normal," I laughed along. "My boyfriend and my friends are mythological creatures. Apparently, so was my dad. What's next? Is my mom a fairy, witch, or Tinkerbell?

"You amuse me, dear," Seth smiled. "Wanna watch _Lion King_ to get your mind off from werewolves and other mythological creatures?"

I nodded, and we both headed downstairs to the living room because there was no DVD player in my bedroom.

"All right," Seth said, placing himself on the couch next to me. "Let's watch."

"Seth?" I called, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you find out that I love this movie?"

"I didn't," he truthfully answered. "This is my favorite movie."

I smiled and stared at the TV. I just loved this movie so much ever since I was four years old. Even now, I'm still a sucker for classic animated Disney movies. When we got to the part where Simba's father, Mufasa, died, I swear that I heard Seth sniffle.

"You okay, baby?" I asked.

He didn't reply, but instead wiped a small tear from his eye. I didn't want to say it out loud, but deep down, I knew why he was feeling that way. I looked and his and kissed a tear on his cheek to keep it from falling. I also tightened my arm around him, and he did the same thing back. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he felt the need to talk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was just-"

"Shh, it's okay," I told Seth. "There's no nee to apologize."

He nodded and kept hugging me. Just then, we heard the door slam open. It was Jake's friend, Quil.

"Hey guys!" he announced. "Derek is fine, but he won't be home until midnight though."

"Why?" I asked.

"Jake and your dad are explaining the Quiluete legends to him."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Quil!" I smiled, and he took off.

I checked the time on my phone. It was ten-thirty.

"Relax, Dan," Seth said. "Your mom and my mom are over at Emily's, and if that makes you feel better, we can go there if you want to."

"Ugh," I sighed. "I'm just overreacting."

"Nah, it's cool," he patted my head. "I understand. So do you want to go or not?"

"Not."

"Why not?"

"I wanna stay and cuddle with you," I grinned slyly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Fine with me," I heard him mumble.

I barely paid attention to the movie and started tracing Seth's abs through his shirt. Man, this would be so awkward when somebody decides to burst in through the door while Seth and I are sitting like this. I hope nobody does. I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and yawned. I had a long day today. I tried to stay awake, but I felt so tired that I drifted to sleep.

**A/N again: Does that make up for my absence? :D I hope so! By the way, preview for next chapter…Daniela will turn 15. I'm tired of her being 14. BIRTHDAY TIME XD okay, Seth's POV next chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I enjoy reading all of them. Btw, if you have a Tumblr, you should follow me. Message me for the link. ^_^ Thanks for reading, you guise.**


	12. Chapter 12: Once Upon a Birthday

**A/N: I bet you guys hate all these author's notes in the beginning of every chapter. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. HAVE FUN READING! Oh by the way, Daniela and Seth make out a lot in this chapter, so if you have a problem with that…you can skip this chapter. It's pretty boring anyways. XD**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 12: "Once Upon a Birthday" (Seth POV)**

It's amazing how time flies. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Today, it is December 30th, a day before my beautiful girlfriend's birthday. Unfortunately as of this moment, I am stuck patrolling with Derek, Quil, and two new wolf brothers named Joe and Jason. It was just supposed to be Derek, Quil, and me, but Sam insisted to bring the twins on patrol with us so they can "experience" it. Although they may look the same, they have distinct personalities. Joe is sarcastic, and he usually like to spend time by himself while Jason is the complete opposite. I personally don't enjoy having them as company during patrols though because the two thirteen-year-olds are always arguing.

_Hey, I heard that! _Jason thought.

_It's true! _I answered with my eyes rolled.

It's been quiet this past month. No vampires. Nada. It's a good thing, but we have to always keep our guard up just in case. We know what our priorities are.

_Seth!_ Derek called. _What is your birthday present for my sister tomorrow?_

_ Well, I have this Yoshi stuffed animal…_I thought. _You know how much she enjoys using Yoshi's character whenever she plays Mario Kart._

_ What else are you giving her? _He asked.

_A silver necklace with a paw print pendant with my initials right beside it._

_ That's so cheesy! _Joe commented.

I ignored him, and Derek said, _That's it? _

I'm pretty sure he was just joking, but I actually have a surprise gift for Daniela.

_Ooooh, what is it? _Quil asked.

_I'm not saying! _

I then tried to block my thoughts and began walking towards Daniela's house in my wolf form. I lied on the ground right below her bedroom window. It was around eleven o'clock at night now, and the lights in my girlfriend's window were off. Which was odd, because she's been sleeping at midnight so far this winter break. I lie here thinking about her as I could hear her cute, light snores.

_Dude, this is why Sam should never let me patrol with you, _Derek chuckled. _I'm cool with being a werewolf and all, but I do not like hearing your mushy thoughts about my baby sister._

_ She is not a baby! _I defended.

_Of course she is not anymore, but she will always be a baby to me, _he thought calmly. _Thus, if you hurt her in a way no one should, I will personally rip you off limb from limb._

Derek included a _very _graphic picture of him doing so, and I made sure he knew that he got his point across. He chuckled at that thought.

I stayed below her bedroom window until I got off patrol at 11:45. I asked Jake if he could cover my shift, so I could be the first one to greet Daniela a happy fifteenth birthday.

_Hate to burst your bubble, Seth, but I already greeted her this morning and told her that I was first even though I was a day early, _Derek chortled.

_Whatever, bro, _I said, laughing along.

I then hear someone or something walking towards me. I crouched, and I was ready for attack.

"Yo, man!" Jacob said. He was still in his human form. "Calm down."

I lowered my head as a signal of apology.

"It's okay, man," he said. "You can phase back now. I know I'm early, but hey, more 'Daniela-time!'"

_Don't even think about it, Clearwater,_ my girlfriend's over-protective brother thought.

I phased back into my human form, and Jake tossed me boxers to wear.

"Boxers, really?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"For the record, your clothes were all over the room. I just picked out something that would cover your private parts, bro!" he defended.

I groaned. I have no other choice. I mean, I can't just say, 'Happy Birthday, Daniela! Oh sorry, I'm naked because Jacob can't find decent clothes for me because I have a messy room and because I'm too lazy to clean it.' It's my fault for having all my clothes thrown in whatever random place I could find. I put on the boxers, and Jake took off running into the woods to cover my shift. I climbed the old tree next to my girlfriend's house and opened her window. She's been keeping her bedroom window unlocked since three weeks ago. Her brother knows I've been sneaking in; he's been in my head. But her parents do not. At least, that I hope they don't. Daniela would be grounded for a very _very _long time. I stepped on her soft, carpet floor and looked around. I see her sleeping snuggly on her queen-sized bed. I really wonder why she slept early though. I went to one side of the bed, but I saw a tiny figure lying next to her. It was little Claire-bear. Daniela must have been babysitting her again, or Claire just wanted to sleep over. I tried to move Claire in the middle without waking her up but failed.

"Quil?" she asked, half awake.

"No, sweetheart," I whispered. "It's Uncle Seth. Can you scoot over closer to your aunt please?"

She nodded, obeyed, and went back to sleep. I checked the clock on Daniela's nightstand. _Thirty minutes left until her birthday. _That's when I will wake her up.

"Noooo!" my girlfriend suddenly shouted.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked.

"Seth, don't kill me please!"

I automatically stood up and shook her awake from her nightmare. Daniela woke up hyperventilating, and tears were running down her face.

"Baby, it's okay," I whispered. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Just a dream."

She stood up, and I sat on the small couch across the room. I took her hand and sat her down on my lap. She began crying again.

"Shhh," I calmed her. "I'm here. Everything is fine."

She gradually stopped crying.

"You might want to keep it down a little," I suggested, kissing her hair. "Unless you want us to get caught."

She looked up and smiled. "I am so glad it wasn't real," she coughed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded, "Well, I was late for school because you weren't there to pick me up like you usually did, and Derek had gone early for soccer practice so I had no ride. I decided to just walk and took a shortcut through the forest. I walked halfway to school already then I realized that I had forgotten my important geometry homework. I walked back and tripped over something. I stood up, and then I saw you. I was about to hug you, but you started yelling and shouting mean words at me. I asked if anything was wrong with you then you phased. Which was weird because I've never actually seen you phase before. Your eyes were blood red, and it looked like you were ready to attack me. I heard a voice, and it was snickering, telling you to kill me. I shouted for you not to then…then you woke me up!"

I gasped, "Dan, I want you to know that I would never. I repeat, _never_ ever hurt you."

"I know, Seth," she smiled and placed her lips over mine.

I kissed her soft lips back. Our lips moved together in sync. After a few seconds, I parted my lips away, and Daniela started pouting.

"You're so cute," I smiled. "Oh, and by the way, happy birthday!"

She looked at her clock and said, "Thank you! I hadn't realized the time!"

"Because you had other things in mind," I winked. "You're officially fifteen now!"

"Eh," she shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"So what? You just turned a year older, _not_ into a wolf," I chuckled. "Wanna know something interesting?"

"What?"

"Passionate kissing burns 6.4 calories a minute."

Daniela looked around, "So?"

"Wanna work out?"

She slapped my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, you are so lame!" she laughed.

I pouted, "But seriously though, make out with me."

"Seth, it's _my_ birthday. I should be the one asking for things, not you."

"Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"You're lucky I like you."

"A lot?" I beamed.

"Maybe."

"Then will you shut up and kiss me?"

"Nah, Claire might hear us," she worried.

"It's okay, she's in deep sleep."

Daniela started to walk away, but I stood up and grabbed her. She unintentionally bit her lip while looking up at me.

"Mmm," I groaned. "That's so sexy."

"That's too bad," she smirked. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Such a tease."

She winked then tiptoed to give me a goodnight kiss. Of course, I couldn't just let her get away that fast so I crashed my lips onto hers again. Fortunately, she gave in as I picked her up from the ground. She wrapped her petite legs around my waist. This was all happening too fast. Next thing I knew was that I was sweeping my tongue across her bottom lip and begged for an entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and let me in. At first, Daniela was unsure of what to do, but I guided her through it. A few seconds later, both our tongues were fighting for dominance. She moaned, and she was driving me insane. I pushed her up against the wall so something would support her back. We both tried to keep it quiet, but she was making it hard for me. Claire talking in her sleep suddenly then interrupted us. Daniela pulled away hyperventilating and unwrapped her legs.

"Wow," she smiled. "Not bad, Clearwater."

"Mmm" was all I said as I began to kiss her shoulders, neck, chin, ears, hair, mouth…

She was kissing me again and traced her fingers along my abs. I pulled away before this would get too far.

"Baby, I love you and all, but let's slow down," I suggested. "I respected your Dad, and I will keep my word that we shall not make puppies right now."

All she did was giggle and said, "You said you love me."

"So?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," Dan replied.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you times infinity."

"Stop that," she smiled. "Let's love each other equally. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You're genuinely amazing, you know that?"

I winked, "I know."

"You are so cocky, Clearwater," she mumbled and hugged me.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was awoken by an adorable laughter.

"Good morning, sleeping ugly," Daniela sniggered, rolling over facing me on her bed.

I stayed and slept here because she asked me to. I couldn't say no to her, so I obliged but promised not to do anything else but sleep. I had to be the mature one here, especially since Daniela turned a year older, therefore growing into a woman. And I happen to be a sixteen-almost-seventeen year old kid. It's hard to fight these urging hormones nowadays.

"This is what I get for being cocky?" I laughed along. "Good morning, handsome birthday girl!"

She pretended to be offended.

"Hm, where's Claire?" I asked.

She told me how Quil came to pick up Claire around three in the morning after patrol. He does this sometimes whenever Claire sleeps over at Daniela's so that Claire wakes up next to Quil the next morning. I've seen it in his head before. He protects her like his own baby sister, guarding her like his life depended on it. It's almost like how I feel about Dan but without that "sister" part.

I checked her clock and saw that it was only five in the morning. "Baby, I'm going back to sleep. It's a little too early, don't you think?"

"I know, but it's my birthday!" she pouted.

Ugh, that pout will not be working right now. "Shhh," I said. "You need sleep. Come cuddle with me."

She scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my chest. "Goodness Daniela! You're freezing!"

"I know! That's why I gladly obliged to your command," she said.

"Are your lips cold too?"

She grinned, knowing where I was going with this one. I was about to kiss her, but she responded, "As much as I want to, Seth, my lips are off limits."

"Why?" I whined.

"You promised not to do anything but sleep."

"I'm already breaking it, though. We're cuddling right now."

"Actually," she began, "you're my personal live heater right now, so we are not per se 'cuddling.'"

"Come on," I frowned. "It's just a quick kiss."

"No babe. We're on my bed, and we could get carried away. Kissing leads to sex you know, and I don't want to until after I get married," Dan stated.

"Sexy," I winked.

She looked confused. "What is?"

"You being responsible."

"I have to," she laughed. "I don't want to take in a huge responsibility yet. I'm only fourteen!"

"Fifteen," I corrected. "By the way, speaking of which, I'll be seventeen next month."

"Man, it's almost like you're two years older than me," she whined. "I want to catch up too."

"Silly Daniela. Age doesn't matter."

She smiled and cuddled closer. "I love you," she said.

"Screw this promise for a minute," I said and left a chaste kiss on her lips.

She giggled and asked, "Do you need a shirt and shorts right now since you're only wearing boxers?"

I nodded, "I'll go get them from your closet."

I left a few of my clothes here just in case. I forgot to wear them last night though. It was probably because Daniela and I were too busy…uhm…making out. Mmm. I put on my black shirt and gray shorts then went back to sleep next to my beautiful birthday girl.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Seth, where are we going?" asked my blindfolded girlfriend, feeling excited.

"You'll see."

I led her to a large space in Third Beach. Not many tourists come here now that it is winter. It's a little chilly right now, but Daniela would be shivering like crazy if it wasn't for my body heat. She was only wearing jeans, fluffy boots, and a La Push High hoodie over a plain white tee. This is something I find amazing about her. She can be the best fashionista out there with a girly side, but she can also be simple, plain, and act like one of the guys whenever she wanted to.

"Hey, you have my glasses right?"

"Yup!" I answered.

I told her to wear her glasses instead of contacts today so that she wouldn't be able to see her surprise until we are there. She has terrible vision and told me that she can still see, but everything would be blurry to her and letters are hardly distinguished. Knowing her, she would still take a sneak peak to find out what the surprise is.

I've been planning a surprise party for her these past three weeks. It sounds very cliché, but this is necessary because this is her first birthday in La Push and also because her best friend from Texas is here. I've been begging Valerie to a point where she was annoyed to call her cousin, Rianne Royce (Daniela's "best friend everlasting" back in Texas) and invite her to Daniela's surprise birthday party. I was ecstatic that she agreed. I met Rianne two days ago, and it was an interesting meet. She asked me what my intentions were with Daniela. I guess it's a girl thing: to approve of each other's boyfriends. Good thing she approves of me. She even complimented me saying that I have a "carefree and light-hearted" spirit.

I led Daniela closer to the crowd. Everyone we loved were there, and I motioned for them to "say it" once I take off her blindfold, which is in five…four…three…two…one…

"SURPRISE!"

Daniela jumped up and down, delighted with joy. I gave her glasses back to her, and she took a look at the crowd in high definition. She screamed even louder when Rianne and Valerie approached her.

"Gosh! Is that really you, Rianne?"

"You know it!" her best friend answered, hugging her. "I've missed you so much, girl!"

Valerie hugged her too and greeted her a happy birthday. "Who knew that you were best friends with my cousin!"

"You know, it's such a small world, Val!" Rianne chuckled.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, Ri!" Daniela said. "This is Seth."

"Yes, he's the reason why you don't talk to me much anymore," she winked. "It's okay. I already met him two days ago at Val's!"

"How?"

Valerie replied, "Seth planned this whole thing, did you know? He won't shut up about it for three weeks!"

Daniela turned to me, tears filling her dark brown eyes. "You went through all that trouble just for me?"

I nodded and pulled her onto my chest.

"This is the best birthday ever!" she cried with joy.

Just then, her best friend shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Daniela's parents led a prayer, thanking God for giving them a wonderful daughter and also thanking Him that she turned one year older.

After that, Rianne put her iPod on shuffle and loud party music played from the huge speakers she brought. There were so much food, and everyone, especially the pack were digging in like animals. The irony in that sentence. Daniela had small talks with everybody and thanked them for coming. She looked like she had the time of her life when she came back to talk to me. I was sitting near the bonfire with the pack surrounding it.

"Seth, I have two questions," she said.

"Mkay, shoot."

She looked worried, "How come Nessie is the only Cullen who came? Do they not like me?"

"It's not like that! Not at all!" I replied truthfully.

Obviously hearing us, Collin said, "Renesmee is the only Cullen allowed here in the reservation. She is an exception because she's only half a vampire, and she can't really hurt anybody."

"What's your other question?" I asked.

"Uhm, where's Paul, Embry, and Brady?"

"Don't worry," I smiled. "They'll be here in a few minutes. They were on patrol."

She nodded and went to talk to the girls again. I heard Jacob move next to me, and I knew he was about to tell me something.

"You know," he began, "Daniela is one of the sweetest and nicest people I know. Dude, you're way out of her league!"

I chuckled, "She's very selfless and thinks of everybody. I don't deserve her."

"Don't say that, man," Jake patted my shoulder. "Fate led you to her, didn't it? Fate never makes any mistakes. Everything happens for a reason."

I smiled at that, but he continued, "If you hurt her though, be prepared for a long ass lecture by me. I'm not allowed to beat you up because you're like the little brother I never had."

"Yeah yeah," I laughed. "Derek told me_ he_ would be the one ripping me in half."

Jake laughed too, "Oh hey! Here comes PEB!"

"That's a pretty cool group name, you guys!" Brady beamed walking next to Embry and Paul towards us.

He obviously heard Jacob's comment. It's a known fact that Brady loved making group names with the people he patrolled with. We all get annoyed with it every once in a while, especially when that's all we hear in his thoughts plus the other sideline thoughts about Valerie.

The three of them suddenly changed directions. Two of them clearly went to be with their imprints, and Embry went over to greet Daniela a happy birthday just like everyone else. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Happy Birthday, Dan!" Embry said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Embry!"

She started to introduce him to Rianne, but she was talking to my sister, Leah. I saw her tap her back and said, "Yo, Rianne! This is Embry. Embry, this is my Texas best friend, Rianne."

They suddenly stared into each other's eyes, speechless. I knew what Embry was feeling. He felt that Rianne was the only thing tying him in this crazy world of his, and without her, he would be a hopeless soul. Embry had just imprinted on Daniela's best friend.

I jogged joyfully near them.

"Did he just…?" Daniela asked, not bothering to finish her question.

I nodded, but we both waited for Embry to make his first move.

"Hello!" was all he said. Well it was a start considering that Rianne was blushing crazily.

"Daniela, Seth, everybody!" Mrs. Karylle called. "Gather around! I'm gonna take a picture while the birthday girl blows the candles on her cake!"

When everyone settled, Mrs. Karylle placed the camera on a tripod and used a tiny remote control to take the picture. Daniela blew her candles and made a wish. Then after that, all of us took another group picture.

"Seth, dear," Mrs. Karylle said, "I'm going to take a picture of you and Dan real quick."

My girlfriend apologized about her mother. She told me that her mom loved taking pictures and putting them in a scrapbook. I didn't mind though, so I stood next to my beautiful Dan-dan. I had my arm wrapped around her tiny waist as her mother snapped the camera. When Mrs. K left, I took her away from everyone else. She rode on my back, laughing all the way to my silver pick-up truck.

"What are we doing, Seth?"

"Hold on," I replied, getting a gift bag from the truck. "Here. Open it."

She opened it with her eyes widening. "This is the Yoshi stuffed animal I've always wanted! Oh my gosh!"

"There's one more," I beamed. "Close your eyes for this one, babe."

I took a small box from my pocket that held the silver necklace. I tied it around her neck, and she opened her eyes to look at it. Tears started to fill her eyes once again.

"Seth."

"Yes, Dan?"

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

Then she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

**A/N: Sorry this was a boring chapter :/ But I hope you readers love it though! Review, my darlings :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Princess & the Lost

**A/N: I really really apologize for my very late update. I've been busy with school and other things that I did not have time to type my story. Also, I've been having writer's block the past few months, and I almost lost interest in writing this story. Please review because it will motivate me on writing more. Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, and supported me this whole time :) Just another quick note, I will be changing my username from ReplayedMelody to Vivmielle13 on December 31st, which is none other than Daniela Rylee Karylle's birthday. AND MY BIRTHDAY TOO, LOL. Vivmielle13 is my best friend's name and my name mixed together, hahahah. xD She reads my fanfic, and she's always the one who always gets the scoop on what's going to happen. She is my number one fan. Shoutout to Vivienne! LOL, you should feel famous.**

** To daniela (anonymous reviewer): I got the inspiration for the Daniela character from the name my Spanish teacher in my freshman year always called me. He never learned to pronounce my name so he kept calling me Daniela for the rest of the year, and that's how it began.**

**Okay, on that note, I will be leaving you guys to read this chapter. Enjoy! :) love, dym.**

**- x - x - x - x -**

**Chapter 13: "The New Princess and the Lost" (Daniela POV)**

"Daniela, we are truly sorry that we could not come to your birthday party," he said. "To make up for it, Esme is making lunch for you. Meet us in La Casa de Cullen in three hours? Bring Seth and your family too if you would like."

"That would be awesome, Edward!" I exclaimed. "But really, you guys don't have to do this for me."

"Oh we insist," he said. "It is no problem at all!"

"Thank you so much, and I'll be there!" I agreed, then hung up the phone.

It has been three days since I had turned fifteen, and I have to say that three days ago was my best birthday ever thanks to my boyfriend. Seth is the best boyfriend any girl could ever have, but he's mine. All mine. He is perfect.

I was still in bed staring at the ceiling after that phone call, but I reluctantly got up to go watch some television downstairs. I only see Derek on the couch so I automatically assumed that Mom was asleep after her twelve-hour ship at the hospital and that Dad has left already to go to work.

"Morning bro!" I greeted, lying next to him with my head on his lap. "What did you eat for breakfast?

"I went to Emily's after patrol," he replied, yawning.  
"You're tired," I said, carefully watching him. "Go get some rest, Derek."

"Nah," he smiled. "I only patrolled for two hours because I was covering Quil's shift at seven."

"Why?" I asked, glancing at the clock to see that it is already nine o'clock.

"Claire is sick, and she won't take her medicine. Her mom called Quil to assure her that the medicine will keep her healthy. She'll take it if he say's it's fine."

Aww, poor Claire. I loved babysitting that bundle of joy. She was as sweet as candy and kind of like the little sister I had always wanted.

_**Ding dong!**_

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Derek chuckled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and got up to open the door. I opened it to see a beautiful, toned native boy. He was blinding me with his glistening white smile that gave me butterflies every time I saw it. He stepped closer, and I could feel his warmth. And abs. Because he was shirtless. I loved it when he was shirtless.

"Good morning, Daniela!" Seth greeted, kissing my cheek. "Top of the morning to you too, Derek!"

He settled on the loveseat next to Derek's couch and watched TV with him. "Seth, do you want some breakfast?"

I asked. "I haven't eaten yet, and I can just cook us both some Ramen noodles."

Derek smirked, "Excuse my little sister's limited cooking skills, Seth."

"Hey now!" I defended. "I would like to let you know that I can also cook scrambled eggs. Thank you very much."

Seth laughed and stood up to help me in the kitchen. "I'll fix you something if you want," he offered, "and Mom already made me breakfast before I left."

I told him that he really didn't have to, but he insisted, wearing his original 'pretty please with a cherry on top face' perfectly knowing that I could not say no to that. He then set the bacon, eggs, and rice he cooked in front of me on the dining table. My stomach was growling like thunder, indicating my hungriness, so I finally took a bite out of the bacon. After I was finished with eating and washing dishes, I informed Seth and Derek that Edward invited me to lunch at their place, and I can bring Seth and my family.

"Thanks," Derek said, "but I'll pass today."

I nodded, understanding Derek's reply. I don't think he fully trusts these vampires yet. I don't blame him. He's only been a werewolf for less than a year, so I understand his reluctantness.

"I'm going with you," Seth said. "Edward texted me earlier today about it."

"We live in a messed up world," I laughed. "I can't believe a 109-year-old man knows how to text."

Derek and Seth laughed along to my comment.

"Don't forget he's young at heart!" Seth grinned. "Us teenagers have to keep up with the hype!"

**- x - x - x - x -**

To kill time, the three of us watched _White Chicks_, which is the most hilarious movie ever made. Around noon, I woke my mom up for a second and asked her if she wanted to come with Seth and me to the Cullens. She said thanks, but she will pass today just like Derek. She told me to stay safe and to be next to Seth the whole time. Sometimes I feel like Mom knows their secret or something because she reacts uncomfortably upon the mention of their name.

As I walked over to the silver pick-up truck outside, Seth spun me around unexpectedly. He had his hands pressed on the truck so that I was trapped between his hot body and his vehicle.

"Daniela," he breathed into my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I missed you. So much."

"Silly boy," I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I see you everyday."

"But it's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I want forever with you."

He bent down to pick me up from my butt, so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He kissed me passionately, and being this close to him, his sweet, woodsy smell turned me on. It was a mix of vanilla and woods scent. In between the kiss, I looked up into his bright brown eyes, feeling like it was just the two of us standing on this planet. He then pressed his soft, warm lips onto mine again. Through the course of our young relationship, he and his had kissed multiple times, but these moments always give me butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it's not about how he kisses but about _why_ he kisses me. It is as if I am the only thing that mattered to him. Maybe, it's just the way Seth is. _Perfect, _and we were meant to be together.

"Mmm," he moaned.

He tasted my cherry-flavored lips with his tongue, and I couldn't help but open my mouth for his entrance with a low moan. He hugged me tightly, pulling me even closer to him. I need to try to control myself or else. Sometimes I even forget that he has no shirt on. Just abs. And his warmth. And his tan skin. And his beauty. His kiss sent tingles down my spine. _Dammit, Daniela. _This is completely inappropriate, considering that Seth and I are kissing in front of my house.

Seth and I stopped every few seconds gasping for air. _Damn, I'm losing my senses._ Suddenly, I felt his hands roam underneath my shirt. I let him feel whatever he wanted to feel. He was touching my skin, and each touch gave me goosebumps. His touch should be illegal. His fingers were about to go "up there," but suddenly Seth paused and immediately took his hands off of me.

"Daniela, I-"

I just stood there staring at him, speechless.

"I am so sorry!" he panted. "What the hell is wrong with me! I shouldn't have done that."

I came to my senses, realizing that something else could have happened. _Wow. _And I used to scold the teen moms on MTV for having sex as a teenager and for not resisting the temptation. And now I know why.

"Dan?"

I finally spoke, "Let's just go to the Cullens."

The car ride was a little awkward, both of us not bothering to speak about the incident until we were halfway there.

"Daniela, I'm really-"

"Save it Seth," I said, cutting him off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's my fault too."

"It's mine."

"It is my fault as much as it is yours."

"That's not the point!" he almost yelled, closing his eyes in anger.

I've never seen him like this before. It was as if he is angry at himself.

"Then what is?" I questioned softly.

"I could have easily taken advantage of you, and I couldn't have controlled myself."

"Baby," I soothed. "I know that you can control yourself. Even if something happened, I know that you would not hurt me."

"But what if I can't?"

"But what if you will?" I replied. "Besides, you already showed me that you can control yourself."

"Right before I touched your breasts, eh?" he chuckled, lighting up the mood.

I touched his hand on the wheel, showing him that he is forgiven.

"I really _really_ am sorry for doing such immature thing," he kept saying. "I wasn't being myself, and it wasn't right. It's just... it's just my first time being in love."

"I love you," I said without hesitation.

"I love you too."

**- x - x - x - x -**

We were greeted by Jacob and Renesmee when we arrived at the Cullen residence. Everyone greeted us with smiles, and I noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't there. Does Alice really hate me _that_ much?

"Lunch is ready!" Esme called.

"Come on, let's eat!" Edward smiled at me, leading everybody to the dining room.

"Daniela, don't worry about Alice," Bella assured me, noticing my worried look. "She doesn't hate you. She's out hunting with Jasper right now."

Oh okay, I guess that made me feel a lot better. I really dislike the fact of someone hating me.

"Aww, where is my favorite human?" I heard Rosalie shout from the other room. She walked gracefully to the dining room pulling me into a tight hug. "You smell like dog."

I giggled.

"Hmm, I wonder what you and Seth were doing?" she winked.

I've only been here at their house three times, but Rosalie has grown fond of me really fast. I liked her too. I think she is like an older sister to me. Edward told me once that this was not normal for her, but I don't care. Knowing that I am the only human being Rosalie ever liked was kind of flattering.

We ate lunch, full of conversations here and there. They allowed me to ask questions about vampires if I was curious, so of course I took advantage of it. I learned today that they could eat human food, and it would not affect them at all. That's why Esme, the adoptive Cullen mother, suggested that they all eat with me so it wouldn't be awkward today.

"I wonder what's taking Reid so long?" Carlisle asked randomly.

"Who's Reid?" I asked. "I didn't know there was another Cullen."

"Oh, he's just visiting for a few months," Edward replied.

Apparently Set didn't know about this either because he began to sniff and shift in his chair uncomfortably.

"Relax, bro!" Jacob said. "I'm pretty sure you already know Reid anyway because he goes to your school!"

La Push High? If he's a vampire, then why is he even allowed in the reservation? Why does he go that far, when he could just go to the high school in Forks? Wait a second. Reid...who?

"Reid Jason from your orchestra and human geography class," Edward answered.

Suddenly a tall blonde guy appeared and sat across the table from me.

"I haven't actually formally introduced myself," the vampire said with a slight British accents, shaking Seth's and my hands. "I'm Reid Jason."

"You see," Carlisle explained, "Reid is a half vampire just like Renesmee. His mother died of childbirth while his dad was actually a vampire who _took advantage_ of a fragile human. No one could save her, and she left him in the hands of his grandmother who was a believer of legends. As Reid grew faster than a normal baby boy, he began to be the gossip in town. The Volturi had eventually heard about Reid from nomadic vampires, and now they are sending Jane and Alec to search for him and kill him because of his breed. They are not giving up, and they will find him whether he is dead or alive. As of now, Reid is hiding here with us until everything is settled. He has been studying at La Push High to cover his track?"

"But how did the tribe elders approve of this?" Seth asked.

"I pulled a few strings," Jacob answered. "As the grandson of Ephraim Black, I asked the council members to allow him to attend there. I assured them that everything will be fine, and that Reid is harmless because his venom isn't dangerous at all."

Seth and I nodded in understanding.

"So why don't you ever talk to us in school?" Seth asked Reid.

"I don't really know," Reid replied. "I guess I was just afraid that you will find out my secret and report me to the Volturi. I don't want to die yet."

To brighten up the mood, I asked him, "Do you have any vampire abilities, Reid?"

"Yes," he smiled at me. "Ironically, I have the ability to become invisible."

My eyes opened wide when he disappeared right in front of me then reappeared.

"But wait," I began.

Reading my mind, Edward explained, "He can only turn invisible no longer than a minute because he will lose energy and grow weak."

"And that is why he is here," Carlisle continued.

I nodded.

Suddenly Renesmee came to my side and whispered, "Dan, are you ready to see your belated birthday surprise?"

I looked at everyone around to table wondering if this was a prank or something.

"Don't worry, she's serious about the surprise," Edward chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really," Bella smiled.

"Let's go to my room!" Nessie beamed. "Come on!"

Seth stood up to follow Nessie and me, but she commanded him to go away. She then led me to her room in the "big house," and I have to say that for a 'twelve-year-old,' she practically owns everything made by mankind.

"Dan!" she called from her closet.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you love Seth?"

"More than anything," I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

I felt a hot breath trickle down my neck.

"I love you too," he whispered. "You make my life complete. You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."

"You are the lamest boyfriend ever," I giggled. "By the way, wouldn't the Cullens notice that you left the table?"

"Nah," he said, turning me around to face him. "They are busy doing other things in the house."

I heard Nessie gasp audibly from behind us and shouted, "Seth! Go away! I wanted Daniela to know that this present is more important than you so shoo! You're gonna ruin it."

_**WOOF! WOOF!**_

"Seth!" I gasped, smacking his arm. "Don't be rude?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't bark at Ness!"

"I didn't!"

Renesmee laughed and brought me the huge box she held in her hands.

"Go ahead and open it," she suggested.

I opened the box, and a small sandy-furred puppy sprung and jumped on me, licking my face.

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned. "You got me a puppy!"

Nessie nodded, "I adopted the puppy. I picked the one that closely resembled Seth as a wolf."

"Does he or she have a name yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered. "The animal shelter told me that _she_ is the only one out of her litter without a name."

"Aww, what are you going to name her Dan?" Seth questioned.

The puppy continued to lick my arm as I picked her up from the ground.

"You are a beautiful puppy," I smiled. "You are going to be my princess now."

She barked at me, and I swore I saw her grin.

"Princess?" I repeated, and she subsequently barked as I put her down. "Maybe I should name you Princess Eve because you are my princess given to me as a birthday present, and my birthday was on New Year's Eve!"

The puppy's eyes lightened up, and she wagged her tail excitedly.

"Perfect!" Nessie squealed. "She loves it!"

Princess Eve ran around me in circles restlessly until I told her to stop it or else she would become dizzy and throw up.

"Weird," Seth chuckled. "It's like the dog understands you!"

I patted my little princess' head. "Of course she does. Don't you sweeite?"

She barked.

"So Princess," Seth began, "take care of your mommy okay?"

She looked at him bewilderingly then looked at me and tugged my jeans.

"Whoa, easy," I said to her. "What's the matter?"

She turned to look at Seth then back to me.

"You want to know what your daddy Seth said?" I questioned.

Princess Eve nodded.

"She the dog just-?" Nessie began.

"Yeah, I think so," my boyfriend continued.

I ignored them two and told Princess exactly what Seth told her.

"This is just uncanny," Nessie comented. "It's like you two have some mommy to doggie connection because she only understands you!"

"Nonsense!" Seth said. "Princess probably just loves her mommy more than me!"

I laughed, "Yes. I agree with what he said."

Suddenly, Seth's phone began ring.

"Hello?" he asked, picking his phone up. After a minute of talking, he wore a worried look.

I looked at Nessie, but she bit her lip as if she knew something that I did not. She looked as anxious as Seth does.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked, with Princess whimpering next to me.

"Rianne is missing."

"WHAT?"

"Baby," he pleaded. "Stay here."

"Why?"

"The pack and I are going to search for her," he explained. "It is too dangerous for you to be with us."

"Please let me help," I begged.

He was about to say something about how this isn't something I should be involved with but I interrupted his thoughts. "She is my best friend, you know."

He sighed in defeat and reluctantly agreed to let me go with him. He gestured Nessie to tell Jacob the situation as he grabbed my hand and picked up Princess into his arm. We walked fast to his truck, and in there, I asked him what really happened.

He explained to me that Rianne was on a lunch date with Embry at the Garden Cove Restaurant in Port Angeles. The two were walking around downtown when Rianne decided to go inside an antique store while Embry excused himself to go find a restroom.

"Then Embry told me," Seth continued, "that he had been trying to look for her for five hours! He picked up her scent at the back of the antique shop, but suddenly her scent was mixed with alcohol. Embry is way beyond scared and angry. Losing his imprint is like having a part of him missing. We really need to find Rianne."

Tears started to flow down my cheeks as the thought of my best friend being kidnapped by a drunk man ran through my head. Horror images of some possibilities of what might happen in this current situation haunted me. Rianne is helpless, and she really does not deserve this.

"Seth," I cried. "Please find her."

He stopped looking at the road, and parked the car on the side for a moment.

"Of course, Daniela," he said firmly, kissing my forehead. "I do not want you nor Embry to suffer. He is going through hell right now, and I understand why. I don't know what to do if I was the one who lost you."

I cried even harder.

"Now now Dan," he said, wiping my tears with both his thumbs. "Don't cry anymore, baby girl. You'll make Princess Eve sad."

I patted Princess' fur while she managed to sleep on my lap. I smiled at the adorable image.

"Now that's better," Seth smiled with me, starting the truck. "We will find Rianne. I promise."

**- x - x - x - x -**

**A/N: Ahhh, cliff hanger! Don't worry, I will try to update soon. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it was such a short chapter, but I was in a hurry to update this. I didn't want to disappoint y'all. Oh, and sorry for the typos here. I didn't have time to double check on the spelling. I've been typing this for two hours from my composition book and it is 3:30 in the morning LOL. Please review, it will be a great birthday present for me :)**


End file.
